YUNJAE - FOREVER YOU
by AphroditeThemisYJS
Summary: CHAP ENDING/'Berani sekali Sunghee memaki putraku….Akan kubuat kau menyesal rubah cilik…Kau tidak bedanya dengan ibumu yang jahat itu…'/Aku ingin mematahkan tangan yang memeluk tubuh Yunnie bear-ku itu, mencabik-cabik wajah sok imut dan sok baik itu/BL/DLDR/NO BASH/NO WAR/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : FOREVER YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Brothership**

**Cast : Yunjae and etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine.**

**Warning : Drabble, BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO TEROR, klik back jika tidak suka ! **

**PART 1 : FOUND YOU**

**PART 2 : JUST YOU**

**PART 3 : LOVE YOU**

**KIM JAEJOONG : 21****TH**

**JUNG YUNHO : 26****TH**

.

.

.

_**Happy Reading**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_**You are the breath of my life, without you I would die'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Oppaaaa….Kumohon…Tolong kami, hiksss…Aku mohon padamu…."_

_Yoeja cantik itu bersimpuh di kaki namja bertubuh besar yang berdiri angkuh dipintu besar mansion itu dengan seorang yoeja yang memeluk erat lengannya sedangkan sebelah tangan namja itu sedang mengendong seorang yoeja kecil berusia sekitar 7 tahun. Mata yoeja berpakaian indah itu menatap yoeja yang sedang berurai airmata dengan sorot meremehkan dan penuh ejekan, bahkan bibir merah itu menyeringai kejam seraya mengusir yoeja cantik itu._

"_Pergi kau dari sini ! Jangan pernah injakkan kakimu yang kotor itu disini !"_

_Namja cilik yang sejak tadi berdiri diam disamping yeoja yang sedang menangis itu terkejut dengan nada kuat dan kasar itu hingga seketika menangis kencang memeluk kuat leher yoeja itu._

"_Soojie-ah…"_

"_Kau itu hanya anak haram yang tidak punya hak sedikitpun atas harta suamiku !"usir yoeja yang angkuh itu dengan suara keras tanpa menghiraukan seruan kecil suaminya. Tangannya bahkan mendorong keras namja kecil yang ikut menangis melihat ibunya berurai airmata didepan kedua namja dewasa itu._

_Mata namja kecil itu menatap bingung pada apa yang terjadi dihadapannya, kenapa ahjussi dan ahjumma itu tampak marah pada umma-nya ? Kenapa umma-nya menangis ? Kapan mereka akan menemui appa ?_

"_Hiksss…Aku butuh uang itu oppa…Hikss…Kumohon…Suamiku akan mati jika tidak dioperasi….Hiksss…"suara itu begitu memilukan ditelinga kecil namja cilik itu, dia tidak pernah melihat umma-nya yang selalu tersenyum menangis sekeras itu. Walaupun saat mereka tidak bisa membeli TV yang begitu diinginkan umma dulu._

"_Pengawalllll….Usir mereka ! Jangan biarkan mereka masuk lagi !"perintah yoeja angkuh itu keras._

"_Aku ini saudarimu oppaaaa…..Hiksss…Jangan lakukan itu padaku…Eonnieee..Kenapa ? Apa salahku padamu ? Kenapa kau begitu membenciku ? Kenapaaaa ?"pekik yoeja itu sambil terisak lirih dan memeluk erat putra kecilnya yang ketakutan._

_Para pengawal itu menatap bingung pada tuan mereka yang masih diam, hingga namja yang masih mengendong putrinya itu mengangguk kecil. _

_Dengan kuat para pengawal itu menarik tangan yoeja yang menangis keras itu, menyeretnya tanpa kasihan bahkan tidak menghiraukan tangis kencang namja cilik yang mereka gendong dengan kasar. Namja cilik itu memandang lekat mansion besar itu dalam pelukan umma-nya saat mendengar yoeja itu berguman kecil._

"_Akan kuingat hari ini seumur hidupku, oppa !"desis yoeja itu seraya terisak._

Dekapan erat dibahunya menyadarkan Junsu dari lamunan masa lalu yang selalu membuatnya lebih merasa marah daripada sedih. Tahun-tahun yang berlalu memang menyurutkan kesedihan Junsu tapi tidak kemarahannya walaupun salah satu orang yang menyebabkan kematian ayah putranya sekarang terbaring tak berdaya di salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul.

"Katakan bahwa aku tidak salah meminta hal itu pada Yunho…Bahwa aku tidak membuat putra-putra kita menjadi orang yang jahat…"bisiknya pelan pada Jung Yoochun_, namja_ yang mendampinginya sejak putra kecilnya berusia 5 tahun. _Namja_ yang sudah mencintainya tanpa syarat selama ini, membantunya mengambil sebagian apa yang menjadi hak putranya dan sekarang dengan dingin Junsu kembali meminta syarat lain dari putra tunggal Jung Yoochun hanya karena Yunho mencintai putra cantik kesayangan Junsu, Jung Jaejoong.

Yoochun mengeleng pelan seraya tersenyum tipis, sangat mengerti semua perasaan _yoeja_ yang sedang dipeluknya erat itu. Junsu hanya seorang _umma_ yang meminta keadilan dan hak yang memang sudah menjadi milik putranya sejak lama. Dia hanya ingin mengambil kembali miliknya yang dirampas karena ketidakberdayaannya dulu.

"Tidak..Apa yang kau lakukan itu benar dan sangat manusiawi. Aku juga yakin Yunho tidak melakukan perintahmu tapi dia melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai orang terpenting dalam hidup Jaejoongie sekarang….Dia akan menjaga Jaejoongie dengan baik…Jadi singkirkan semua rasa khawatirmu itu…"

Junsu tersenyum tipis mendengar suara penuh keyakinan itu. Jung Yoochun memang tidak pernah merasa ragu akan apa pun, bahkan 4 tahun yang lalu saat Junsu memergoki Jaejoong-nya sedang berciuman mesra dengan Yunho, _namja_ Jung senior itu tetap berkepala dingin dan meredakan amarah Junsu dengan solusi yang membuat semua pihak merasa adil. Pertunangan kedua putra mereka yang saling jatuh cinta !

"_Gomawo_, Chunnie…Sudah mengerti dan selalu ada disampingku menjalani semua ini, aku hanya sedikit khawatir pada Jaejoongie. Selama ini kita tidak pernah berpisah begitu lama dengannya."suara Junsu terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Tangan besar Yoochun memeluk erat tubuh ramping Junsu yang sedang menatap halaman luas mansion mereka di Paris. "Selama dia bersama Yunho, tidak akan terjadi apapun…Jika semua sudah selesai kita akan menyusul mereka, jadi buang sejenak semua rasa khawatirmu dan mari kita berbulan madu, nyonya Jung…"ajak Yoochun spontan yang membuat Junsu tertawa kecil dan langsung memeluk tubuh besar Yoochun, mengecup ringin bibir sang suami yang hanya terkekeh melihat sikap tidak biasa istrinya ini.

"_Arra_, aku setuju…Sisilia…Aku ingin kesana, Chunnie…"

.

.

.

.

**SEOUL**

"Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat langsung_ yoeja_ bodoh itu…Hahahaaa…Ini akan seru sekali, _hyungie_….Aku janji tidak akan terlalu lama…"senyum lebar menguak di _cherry lips_ itu yang tidak berhenti berkata dengan riang. Mata doe itu bahkan berbinar ceria membayangkan_ yoeja_ bernama Kim Sunghee itu akan lebih memilih mati jika semua ini selesai dan dia tahu kenyataan tentang siapa itu Jung Yunho yang dibanggakannya sebagai _namjachingu_.

"Apa dia akan curiga ? Bukankah ini semua terlalu cepat ?"tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Jung Yunho,_ namja_ bermata musang yang duduk dikepala meja makan hanya tersenyum tipis melihat antusiasme _namja_ cantik yang duduk disebelahnya itu membicarakan rencana mereka, sebenarnya rencana aneh Jaejoong tapi _namja _bermata musang itu menyetujuinya saja. Tidak ada salahnya mereka bersenang-senang sambil menjalankan rencana utama bukan ?

"Tidak ! Dia itu tidak pernah mengunakan otaknya. Tapi ingat janjimu karena aku akan mati bosan jika terlalu lama bersama _yoeja_ cerewet itu….Lagipula kau tidak takut dia merebutku, _nae_ Boojae ?"ujar Yunho dengan nada mengoda. Dia rindu sekali pada sosok cantik yang sekarang menatapnya dengan berang. Hampir 3 bulan Yunho tidak bertemu dengan sosok tercintanya ini sebelum Junsu mengizinkan putra kesayangannya itu menyusul Yunho. Itu pun setelah jaejoong mengancam akan kabur !

Tawa kecil tiba-tiba memenuhi ruang makan itu, sebelum suara lembut itu berkata dengan dingin dan angkuh,"Aku akan membunuhnya jika dia berani merebut_ hyungie_ dariku ! _Yoeja_ bodoh itu bukan lawan yang berarti buatku !".

Yunho berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri _namja_ cantik yang masih menatapnya dengan tajam, dia membungkuk hingga matanya menatap langsung sepasang mata doe yang selalu membuatnya terpesona itu sebelum berkata dengan suara tegas,"Itu jawab an yang kutunggu…Kau itu milikku selamanya !"

Tangan Yunho menarik tubuh ramping itu hingga berdiri dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat, bibirnya melumat cepat _cherry lips_ yang sedikit terbuka itu. Jung Jaejoong adalah miliknya sejak awal dia menemukan sosok malaikat itu ditengah hujan deras !

.

.

.

.

Kamar dengan dekorasi yang didominasi warna merah itu tampak berantakan karena beberapa gaun terletak begitu saja di lantai dan tempat tidur, seorang _yoeja_ muda dengan tinggi semampai sedang mematut dirinya didepan cermin setinggi badan. Kim Sunghee,_ yoeja_ yang sedang tersenyum melihat bayangannya sendiri itu sedang memikirkan makan malam yang ditunggunya sedari pagi.

"Cantik sekali….Yunho akan menjemputmu ?"

"Ya, kami akan merayakan 1 bulan masa pacaran…Aku senang sekali _umma_…"seru Sunghee dengan senyum lebar pada_ yoeja_ berusia 40-an berwajah dingin yang baru masuk ke kamarnya.

Kim Soojie melihat putrinya dengan tatapan menilai, sebenarnya dia sedikit curiga pada _namja_ tampan yang sekarang menjadi _namjachingu_ putrinya. Kemunculan Jung Yunho bertepatan sekali dengan masalah keuangan yang sedang dialami Kim Corp dan mundurnya kesehatan sang suami yang sedang menjalani perawatan intensif. Lagipula Seoul penuh dengan putri miliuner, kenapa Jung Yunho memilih putrinya ? Bukankah gossip mundurnya perusahaan mereka sudah merebak dan _namja_ Jung itu adalah pengusaha kaya yang pasti penuh perhitungan.

Mungkin memang tuan Jung itu terpesona pada putrinya, pikir Kim Soojie menyingkirkan semua kecurigaannya. "Ingat tujuan kita ! Minta dia menanamkan modal pada perusahaan, kita sangat membutuhkan dana segar !"perintah Kim Soojie pada Sunghee yang menatapnya tidak suka. Dia tidak ingin Yunho menilainya sebagai _yoeja _matre walaupun Sunghee tahu saat ini keuangan mereka sedang dalam bahaya karena perusahaan hampir bangkrut dan mungkin akan diambil alih oleh pemegang saham lain.

.

.

.

.

BRUKKK…BUGHHH….BRUKKKK….

Malam itu begitu sunyi. Jalanan tampak lenggang tanpa ada satupun kendaraan yang terlihat hingga suara tabrakan ditengah malam itu terdengar sangat keras karena mobil mewah yang awalnya berusaha menghindari kucing yang tiba-tiba melintas itu ternyata menabrak sesuatu sebelum sedikit lepas kendali dan berhenti ditepi jalan. Kedua penumpang mobil itu tampak shock, _namja_ yang mengendarai porche mewah itu segera membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dengan cepat.

"Kau mau kemana, _oppa_ ? Jangan tinggalkan aku…"suara Sunghee terdengar bergetar ketakutan dengan sedikit isak tangis yang mulai mewarnainya.

Jung Yunho menatap sebentar _yoeja _cantik yang mengenakan gaun merah sexy yang memperlihatkan bahu putihnya itu. "Hanya memeriksa…. Tunggu disini."suara tegas itu berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan ramping itu dari lengannya. Tanpa peduli pada airmata yang membasahi pipi tirus itu.

"..Hiksss…Tapi…Tapi…Bagaimana…Akuuu…Hikss…Takuttt…"tangis itu mulai terdengar keras. Rasa takut memenuhi diri Sunghee hingga dirinya lupa untuk menjaga sikapnya didepan _namja_ tampan itu.

Decakan kesal terdengar lirih dari bibir tegas _namja _bermata musang itu. " Dasar bodoh ! Hentikan tangis itu !"bentak suara bass itu pada _yoeja_ yang sontak berusaha menghentikan tangis histerisnya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat.

.

.

.

Bagaimana mungkin malam ini berakhir seburuk ? Bahkan Sunghee belum mendapatkan jawaban dari Yunho tentang masalah perusahaan yang butuh dana segar, dan dia juga berharap bisa menghabiskan malam ini dengan _namja _tampan itu. Beberapa bulan ini hidupnya benar-benar kacau, mulai dari kesehatan sang _appa _yang menurun karena stress, perusahaan yang terancam diambil alih oleh pemegang saham lain karena kinerja Kim Bong Man yang dinilai tidak becus, sampai dengan penurunan nilai saham yang membuat sang _appa_ yang memang sedang sakit parah drop. Satu-satunya cahaya dalam hidupnya saat ini adalah hubungannya dengan Jung Yunho, Sunghee berharap _namja_ kaya itu adalah solusi semua masalah keuangannya !

Mata _yoeja_ yang baru 1 bulan menjadi kekasih Jung Yunho itu terbelalak dan segera menyingkirkan semua pikirannya saat dilihatnya Yunho membopong tubuh seseorang yang tampak sedang pingsan menuju mobil mereka. Dari dalam mobil ini Kim Sunghee dapat melihat tangan putih ramping yang ada dalam gendongan Yunho itu terkulai lemas.

.

.

TOK…TOK…TOK…

Ketukan dipintu mobil itu menyadarkan Kim Sunghee yang segera membuka pintu dengan tangan bergetar hebat. Apa yang mau dilakukan kekasihnya ? Kenapa Yunho membawa tubuh pingsan itu ? Kenapa tidak meninggalkannya saja ditengah jalan ?

"Lama sekali….Buka pintu belakangnya sekarang juga !"desis suara bass itu tidak sabar dengan mata dingin.

Dengan tergesa, Sunghee segera membuka pintu belakang mobil dan dilihatnya Yunho membaringkan tubuh ramping sosok berbalut pakaian hitam yang ternyata adalah seorang _namja_. Kepala _namja_ itu tampak terus mengeluarkan darah segar jika melihat wajahnya yang ditutupi darah bahkan hingga ke lehernya.

"_Oppaaaa _! Kenapa kau bawa dia ? Kita bisa kena masalah ? Aku tidak mau dipenjara !"pekik Sunghee tertahan. Dia ngeri melihat darah itu dan juga tubuh diam _namja _itu. " Mungkin dia sudah mati !"

Tanpa disadari _yoeja_ itu, tangan Yunho mengepal keras menahan rasa kesal ingin memaki _yoeja_ yang tidak punya perasaan itu. "Dia belum mati dan aku akan membawanya pulang !"

Yunho segera duduk dikursi kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya berlalu dari tempat itu. Tangannya meraih ponsel dan segera menghubungi seseorang. " Ke mansion Jung sekarang juga. Aku perlu bantuanmu !"

"Siapa yang kau hubungi _oppa _? Bagaimana jika dia melapor ke polisi ? Bagaimana ini ? Biarkan saja dia disana, nanti juga akan ada yang menolong !"rasa takut membuat Sunghee mencecar terus tanpa menyadari senyum geli yang mengulas tipis dibibir seseorang.

"Tutup mulutmu ! Aku akan mengurus semuanya….Ck..Aku tak menyangka kau sangat kejam!"suara dingin Yunho sontak membuat Sunghee terdiam.

.

.

.

"_Berhasil ?"suara lembut itu bertanya lirih pada namja bermata musang yang berjalan pelan menuju tempatnya berbaring dengan posisi aneh ditengah jalan yang agak gelap itu. Mata doe itu berbinar penuh semangat bahkan sedikit senyum mengulas di bibir cherry itu._

_Seringai tampak dibibir hati namja itu dan tangannya membelai pelan kepala berambut almond yang sekarang dipenuhi cairan merah yang tampak seperti darah. "Dia ketakutan…Itu pantas untuknya ! Setelah sekian lama menikmati apa yang harusnya milikmu !"dengan cepat namja itu membasahi tangannya dengan cairan merah yang sedang digengam tangan ramping itu ke depan baju yang sedang dikenakannya. _

"_Hyungie sudah mempersiapkan semuanya ? Tidak ada yang terlewatkan ? "seru suara lembut itu tampak tidak sabar lagi._

_Namja bermata musang itu tersenyum kecil melihat begitu tidak sabarnya namja yang sedang terbaring di jalan gelap itu. " Tenanglah…semua sudah disiapkan dan ini akan selesai dalam hitungan bulan. Gunakan saja semua hasil belajar aktingmu itu."_

"_Huhhh…Menyebalkan sekali…..Jika bukan karena eomma, aku tidak mau melakukan ini ! Aku akan mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya milik eomma !"_

.

.

.

.

Mansion besar itu dikelilingi taman bunga yang sangat luas dengan sebuah kolam ikan yang terdapat ditengah taman. Pohon-pohon besar membuat mansion itu tampak sedikit angker ditengah malam buta ini. Bayangan dari pohon-pohon itu tampak memanjang seperti uluran tangan raksasa yang ingin mencengkaram mangsanya.

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya tepat dipintu depan mansion yang sudah terbuka. Dengan cepat _namja_ Jung itu keluar dari mobil tanpa memperdulikan gerutuan Sunghee, segera dibukanya pintu belakang mobil tempat _namja_ yang mereka tabrak sedang terbaring pingsan dengan kepala penuh darah. Tangannya membopong tubuh ringan itu dengan lembut walaupun langkahnya tampak tergesa memasuki mansion dan segera menuju kamar tamu yang ada dilantai 1. Disana telah berdiri_ namja _berjas dokter dengan senyum lebar yang langsung menghilang melihat siituasi yang ternyata diluar dugaannya.

"Apa yang terjadi ? Siapa itu ? Ya tuhan…..Kepalanya…."Park Jisung, dokter keluarga sekaligus sahabat Jung Yunho itu melotot ngeri melihat darah segar yang mengalir terus membasahi baju _namja _yang sedang tidak sadar itu. darah itu juga tampak di baju yang sedang dikenakan Yunho.

"Dia…Kami…Maksudku…Kami….Hikksss….Tidak sengaja…Dia..Hikss…"Sunghee berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi walaupun lidahnya terasa keluh dan otaknya tidak mampu memikirkan sebuah alasan pun kenapa _namja _itu penuh darah. Dia begitu takut melihat keadaan _namja_ itu yang tampak sangat parah dalam ruangan terang ini.

"_Ahjumma_ Lee, bawa Sunghee ke kamar tamu lain dan berikan dia obat penenang ! Hubungi juga rumahnya dan katakan malam ini Sunghee menginap di mansion Jung…"perintah Yunho cepat pada _yoeja_ paro baya yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan ekspresi datar.

Setelah mengangguk, dengan langkah lebar _yoeja_ paro baya itu membawa tubuh bergetar Sunghee yang dipenuhi isak lirih menuju lantai 2. _Yoeja_ itu mengikuti saja tanpa bertanya.

'_Dasar yoeja tolol.._'tawa Jaejoong dalam hati melihat semua kejadian itu dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Tutup mulutmu itu Jisung-ah…Dia sudah tidak ada disini.."nada geli terdengar jelas dari suara Yunho yang bergegas mengambil lap untuk membersihkan darah buatan ditubuh Jaejoong yang sedang tergelak kuat melihat tampang bodoh Jisung dan ketakutan Kim Sunghee.

"Harusnya kau dengar ocehannya Jisung_ hyung_…"seru Jaejoong geli.

.

.

.

"Amnesia ? Tapi…Bagaimana bisa ? Kenapa ?"

Sunghee memekik kuat saat Yunho menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada_ namja_ yang masih terbaring diam di ruang tamu. Pagi ini dia terbangun dengan harapan bahwa apa yang terjadi semalam hanya mimpi, namun ucapan Yunho menghancurkan semuanya.

"Tabrakan keras itu membuat kepalanya terluka parah hingga kemungkinan besar dia akan mengalami lupa ingatan untuk beberapa waktu. Itu hasil diagnosis Jisung dan karena kita yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu maka dia akan menjadi tanggung jawabku. Aku akan merawatnya hingga ingatannya pulih. Kuharap kau juga akan memperlakukannya dengan baik !"jelas Yunho panjang lebar yang diakhiri dengan kata-kata berbalut sedikit ancaman karena dapat dilihatnya tatapan tidak suka dari _yoejachingu_-nya itu.

Sunghee berpikir cepat, dia harus bisa menyelamatkan impiannya, saat ini perhatian Jung Yunho tidak boleh teralihkan pada siapapun termasuk _namja_ yang mereka tabrak !. "Tapi…Aisss…_Oppaaaa,_ kita tidak mengenal _namja_ itu.…Bagaimana jika dia orang jahat ?…..Bawa saja dia ke rumah sakit…_Oppa _tidak boleh merawatnya !Aku tidak setuju !"tolak Sunghee keras.

"Tidak ada bantahan ! Aku juga tidak minta persetujuanmu ! Kau juga terlibat dalam hal ini, jadi selama aku di kantor, kau harus menjaganya dengan baik !"potong Yunho tegas tanpa peduli lagi pada Sunghee yang sekarang menatap marah padanya.

"OPPA !"

"Lakukan itu atau aku akan memutuskanmu !"herdik Yunho tajam. Emosinya naik setiap melihat _yoeja _egois ini, rencana aneh Jaejoong benar-benar membuka kedok sok baik Kim Sunghee.

Sunghee terdiam mendengar ancaman dingin itu, tidak ! Jika Yunho memutuskannya maka tidak aka nada bantuan dana segar untuk perusahaan Kim. Dia tidak boleh melepaskan Jung Yunho !

.

.

.

BLAM…

CLEKK..

Langkah kaki itu segera menghampiri ranjang mewah yang terletak ditengah kamar luas itu. Matanya menatap penuh cinta pada sosok yang masih terlelap itu, tangannya langsung membelai pelan pipi selembut sutra itu sebelum menunduk dan mengecup pelan bibir merah darah yang ada dihadapannya. Lidahnya membelai ringan bibir itu berusaha untuk menerobos masuk sedangkan tangannya perlahan mulai meraba tubuh ramping itu.

"Eugghh…Nakal sekali…Hehehe.."desah suara lembut itu diikuti kekeh kecil membuat Yunho,_ sang_ pencuri ciuman kembali melumat keras bibir cherry itu. Mata musang itu menatap tajam sepasang doe yang penuh binar ceria milik _namja_ yang selama ini selalu mengisi seluruh rongga dadanya hingga tidak menyisakan secuil tempat pun untuk siapa saja. "Semua aman ? Dia tidak curiga ?"kembali suara itu bertanya dengan sedikit terengah saat Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menghapus saliva yang mengotori dagu indah itu.

"Tentu, Boo. _Yoeja_ itu sedang meraung kesal…"bisik Yunho seraya kembali mengecup sudut bibir cherry itu. "Sekarang aku akan ke kantor dan memeriksa semua surat yang akan kita butuhkan. Semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana _umma_ ! _Saranghae_ Boojaejoongie.."Yunho mendekap tubuh ramping itu dengan erat, mencium sayang kening yang ditutupi rambut almond. _Namja_ tercintanya ini telah mengalami berbagai hal berat dimasa kecilnya jadi sekarang Yunho bertekad untuk melakukan apa saja yang bisa membahagiakan Jaejoong-nya.

Perkataan itu menyejukkan dan menghilangkan sedikit kegelisahan_ namja _cantik yang langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada leher kekar Yunho. Awalnya Jaejoong tidak setuju dengan semua ini tapi setelah mendengar seluruh kisah _umma_-nya, Jaejoong menguatkan tekadnya. Dia akan membuat orang-orang itu menyesali perbuatannya. Rencana dibuat meski sedikit ragu dan takut bersemanyam di hati Jaejoong jika dalam prosesnya Yunho akan jatuh cinta pada _yoeja_ itu walaupun _namja_ Jung itu selalu membuktikan hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Aku tidak suka _hyungie_ dekat dengan _yoeja _itu ! Bisa saja dia menjebak _hyungie_ atau…"nada cemburu itu terdengar jelas dari bibir yang merengut itu, membuat tawa ringan keluar dari Yunho yang biasa tampak dingin itu.

Dengan gemas Yunho kembali memeluk erat dan mencium kuat bibir yang merajuk itu. " Hentikan semua pikiran aneh dari kepala indah ini. Kau itu adalah nafas hidupku, tanpamu aku akan mati…._Saranghae my kittyjae_…._Only you always_…"bisiknya mesra dengan tangan yang mencubit gemas pipi putih Jaejoong.

Mata doe itu sedikit berkilat, Jaejoong memang tidak pernah meragukan cinta namja jung ini padanya, dia hanya ingin menegaskannya lagi, "_Nado saranghae my big bear_….Akan kubunuh kau jika sampai berani selingkuh !"ancam suara lembut itu sebelum dengan beringas membalas ciuman _namja _tampan itu dengan kuat dan penuh semangat.

.

.

.

"Jadi selama ini perusahaan masih atas nama Kim Junsu ?"

"Dimana Kim Junsu saat ini ?"

"Kenapa semua aliran dana perusahaan masuk ke rekening Kim Bong Man ?"

Pengacara keluarga Kim mengangga panik seraya mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan menuntut dan cercaan pertanyaan dari_ namja_ bermata musang dihadapannya. _Namja _dingin yang sekarang duduk di kursi besar itu dan dikenalnya sebagai _namjachingu_ putri tunggal tuan Kim begitu saja memintanya datang dan membawa semua surat-surat yang berhubungan dengan warisan dan perusahaan dengan suara kuasa dari putri tuan Kim senior yang telah menghilang bertahun-tahun.

"Itu…Itu..Maksud saya…Tuan Kim hanya menjalankan perusahaan untuk membantu saudarinya…Ya..Begitu…"jawab pengacara itu terbata.

Yunho menyeringai kecil melihat reaksi itu,"Dimana Kim Junsu ? Kenapa dalam laporan keuangan tidak ada satu pun yang berisi namanya ?"

Pengacara tua itu terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab dengan suara lirih,"_Molla_…Saya tidak tahu…Selama ini saya hanya bertemu tuan dan nyonya Kim."

"Pergi ! Akan kuhubungi nanti. Jangan mencoba untuk lari dari masalah ini pengacara Go..Banyak yang harus kau jelaskan !"mata dingin itu menatap pengacara tua yang tampak ingin segera menghilang dari hadapannya.

.

Tawa kecil Kang Dong Suk, pengacara Junsu yang selama ini mengawasi perusahaan Kim membuyarkan aura dingin di ruang CEO Jung itu. _Namja _berkacamata itu selalu terkagum-kagum melihat setiap aksi Jung Yunho dalam menghabisi musuhnya. "Aku yakin dia akan segera melapor pada nyonya Kim…"

"Biarkan saja…Aku juga sudah lelah menghadapi ocehan tidak bermutu Kim Sunghee. Lagipula tuan Kim saat ini sedang dalam perawatan dan mereka kehabisan dana…Mungkin apa yang diinginkan _eomma_ akan segera terlaksana…"

"Kau hanya tidak sabar menikahi malaikat cantikmu itu, Yunho-ah…"goda pengacara Kang dengan senyum kecil yang membuat Yunho tertawa seraya mengangguk.

"Kalau saja kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggu…._Eomma _benar-benar keras dan tidak bisa dibantah…Jadi aku ingin ini segera selesai…"

Pengacara mengangguk kecil, bertahun-tahun mengenal Kim Junsu membuatnya sangat mengerti semua keluhan Yunho. _Yoeja_ cantik itu memang keras dan sangat dingin, semua perhatiannya hanya untuk putra kesayangannya.

"Kapan kau akan mengambil alih perusahan ? Mereka terancam bangkrut jika tidak ada dana segar karena hampir semua asset pribadi telah dijual oleh nyonya Kim…"

Yunho tampak memikir ucapan pengacara muda itu,"Mungkin beberapa minggu lagi. Jaejoongie ingin sedikit bermain dengan sepupu tirinya itu…"_namja_ Jung itu tersenyum kecil membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan tunangannya pada _yoeja _sombong yang mengaku kekasihnya itu.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya….tapi Kim Sunghee juga bukan _yoeja _yang baik…Aku punya beberapa rahasia tentangnya jika dibutuhkan…"seru Kang Dong Suk dengan senyum licik

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NOTE AUTHOR : selalu ada pertanyaan kenapa semua ff ini tidak dikumpulin menjadi 1 judul. So jawabannya itu karena di setiap judul usia tokoh utama dan masalah yang dihadapi itu tidaklah sama dan tiap judul bisa dibaca secara terpisah .

Thanks ya untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca ^_^

SEE YOU SOON ~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : FOREVER YOU 2**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Brothership**

**Cast : Yunjae and etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine.**

**Warning : Drabble, BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO TEROR, klik back jika tidak suka ! **

**PART 1 : FOUND YOU**

**PART 2 : JUST YOU**

**PART 3 : LOVE YOU**

**KIM JAEJOONG : 21****TH**

**JUNG YUNHO : 26****TH**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading**_

.

.

.

CHAPTER2

.

.

'_**You are the breath of my life, without you I would die'**_

.

.

"Arghhh…Panas ! Kau mau membunuhku ?"

"Itu tidak panas sama sekali Jeje-sii ! Kau hanya mengada-ngada…."bentak Sunghee dengan suara keras pada sosok indah yang terbaring ditempat tidur besar itu. Dia sangat membenci _namja_ pembawa sial yang baru saja menyemburkan sup padanya dan bertindak seperti dia itu majikan di _mansion_ ini !

"Ganti sup itu ! Aku ingin yang hangat dan bukan PANAS !"sahut suara lembut itu tanpa takut pada bentakan dan sorot membunuh_ yoeja_ yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring.

"Aku bukan pembantumu ! Pakai kakimu dan pergilah ke dapur, ambil saja sendiri sup yang kau inginkan !"pekik Sunghee berang, dia tidak tahan dengan semua tingkah menyebalkan _namja_ cantik yang tidak pernah menghormatinya walaupun Sunghee telah berkata dengan jelas bahwa dia adalah calon istri Jung Yunho, pemilik mansion mewah ini.

Mata doe itu berbinar geli mendengar semua kemarahan itu,"Kau yakin tidak mau melakukannya, _noona_ ?"tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

Seringai kecil menguak di _cherry lips namja_ cantik itu saat dilihatnya _yoeja_ Kim itu bersidekap dengan dagu dinaikkan seolah menantangnya. Tangan sepucat pualam itu meraih ponsel yang diberikan Yunho padanya. Dengan santai tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bingung Sunghee, _namja_ cantik itu mendial satu-satunya nomor di ponsel canggih itu.

"_Hyungieeeeee_…..Sunghee _noona _menyiramku dengan sup panas,…HIKKSSSSS….Tanganku melepuh ! Sakit sekali !"senyum mengejek terlihat jelas oleh Sunghee dari suara lembut yang terdengar memelas itu.

"YAKKKKK ! ITU BOHONG ! JANGAN MENCOBA MEMFITNAHKU, JEJE-SII…"Teriak sunghee dengan langkah cepat menghampiri _namja _cantik itu dan merebut kasar ponsel yang masih aktif itu serta mematikannya. "Apa maksudmu ? Kau ingin menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Yunho ? Jangan pernah bermimpi kau ! Bercerminlah dulu !".

Tanpa disangka oleh Sunghee, tangan ramping itu mencengkram erat lengan Sunghee hingga _yoeja _itu memekik kesakitan. "Ugghhh….Lepaskan aku !"

"Aku bisa merebut apa pun yang kau miliki Kim Sunghee, termasuk Jung Yunho yang tampan itu…Lihat saja nanti !"desis suara lembut itu disertai senyum percaya diri yang tampak mengerikan bagi Sunghee yang tiba-tiba merasa terancam. Sosok malaikat rapuh di wajah itu hilang tanpa bekas meninggalkan raut dingin nan keras.

"KAUUU…Jangan mencoba mengancamku, Jeje-sii !"

"Yonguk-sii !"seru _namja _cantik itu kuat pada pengawal yang berdiri didepan kamarnya, Yunho memang memerintahkan salah satu _bodyguard_nya untuk menjaga _namja _yang sedang amnesia itu.

BLAMMM…

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya, tuan Jeje ?"

_Namja _cantik itu melirik sekilas wajah kesakitan dan marah Sunghee yang lengannya masih dia cengkram dengan kuat sebelum memerintahkan hal aneh yang membuat Sunghee ingin mencekik leher kecil itu hingga mati.

"Aku ingin kau melihat _noona _memasak sup baru untukku dan jangan biarkan dia meminta bantuan pada siapapun ! Sup itu harus selesai dalam waktu 1 jam, jika tidak…Kau tahu bukan kalau Yunho _hyung _selalu mendengarkan aku ?"

Sunghee terkesiap, dia tahu Yunho memang selalu membela _namja_ sialan ini. Mungkin karena rasa bersalah telah menabraknya hingga amnesia, tapi membuat sup dalam 1 jam ?

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil begitu _yoeja_ sombong itu keluar dari kamarnya seraya menghentakkan kaki karena kesal pada semua perintahnya namun tidak berdaya menolak, Kim Sunghee tahu pasti Jaejoong benar-benar akan mengadukannya pada Jung Yunho, _namja_ yang dengan bangga disebutnya calon suami tapi tidak disadarinya jika Yunho tidak lagi peduli padanya.

"Dasar tolol ! Jung Yunho tidak akan pernah memilihmu walau dunia akan kiamat sekalipun…Hanya aku, Jung Jaejoong yang akan selalu dipilihnya.."gumam Jaejoong, _namja _cantik itu menyibak selimut yang menutupi kakinya dan berjalan menuju cermin setinggi badan yang ada disudut kamar. Dibukanya pelan perban yang membalut kepalanya, dia tidak mau lagi bertingkah seperti orang sakit.

Bipp..Bipp…

Ponsel Jaejoong yang tadi dilempar Sunghee sebelum keluar dari kamar bergetar kencang, _namja _cantik itu tertawa kecil dan segera menjawabnya setelah melihat nama peneleponnya,"Tidak terjadi apapun, _hyung_…"tahu pasti apa yang akan ditanyakan Yunho padanya.

"_**Kenapa dengan jeritan dan tangisan tadi ? Tanganmu melepuh ? Jisung sedang menuju kesana…"**_seru Yunho tanpa jeda dengan suara panik.

Jaejoong tertawa lebar sekarang, tebakannya benar. "Tidak ada _hyungie_…Sup itu memang panas dan tumpah tapi sama sekali tidak mengenai tanganku….Aku hanya ingin menjahili _yoeja _sombong yang sedang sibuk memasak itu….Harusnya kau lihat tadi wajahnya hahahaa…."cerita Jaejoong antusias saat mendengar tawa kecil diseberang ponsel. "Jisung _hyung_ tidak perlu kesini…..Kapan kau pulang ?"tanya _namja_ cantik itu kemudian.

"_**Beberapa jam lagi…Sudah merindukanku, Boojaejoongie ? Hmpfh…Atau kau merindukan sesuatu yang lain ?"**_Jaejoong bisa membayangkan Yunho pasti sedang menyeringai mesum sambil mengusap pelan fotonya yang ada dimeja kerja _namja_ Jung itu.

"_Siro_….Dasar mesum…"marah Jaejoong setengah hati dengan senyum lebar tanpa suara. Pipi pucat itu bahkan memerah karena itu membayangkan hal yang sama dengan tunangan mesumnya.

.

.

.

Di dapur luas itu, dibawah pengawasan _bodyguard _Yunho. Kim Sunghee mau tak mau melakukan apa yang diperintahkan _namja_ amnesia yang sangat dibencinya. Mulut _yoeja_ itu tidak berhenti memaki dan menyumpai_ namja_ yang membuat hidupnya seperti di neraka sejak dia sadar dari pingsan.

"Akan kubuat kau menyesal melakukan semua ini padaku…Berani sekali kau ingin merebut Yunho _oppa_ dariku…"desis Sunghee pelan, ingatannya melayang pada saat_ namja_ itu sadar.

.

_Beberapa hari setelah kejadian tabrakan malam itu, namja yang tanpa sengaja mereka tabrak itu bangun dengan tatapan kosong dan pertanyaan " Siapa aku ?" yang membuat Sunghee menjerit kesal karena diagnosis Park Jisung benar terjadi. Namja itu lupa ingatan. Amnesia !_

"_Apa yang harus kita lakukan, oppa ? Aku tidak mau kau tinggal bersama namja asing itu !"tolak Sunghee keras saat Yunho bilang jika namja yang sekarang dipanggilnya Jeje itu akan tinggal bersama dengannya. Sunghee tidak suka melihat tatapan aneh Yunho pada namja bertubuh ramping dan ternyata punya wajah secantik malaikat itu, Sunghee juga sangat membenci ekspresi tak berdaya namja cantik itu saat Yunho memeluknya untuk menenangkan tangisannya karena terkejut pada fakta dia tidak ingat apapun !_

"_Kau boleh pergi jika tidak suka ! Aku bisa merawatnya sendiri bersama puluhan pembantu di mansion ini. Lagipula bukankah seharusnya kau mengurusi appa-mu yang sedang sakit ?"suara bass itu begitu datar. Sunghee melotot bingung karena itu bukan reaksi yang diharapkannya. _

"_Oppa ! "_

"_Dia itu hanya namja asing ! Kita bisa mengirimnya ke rumah sakit dan meminta perawat menjaganya….Kita tidak perlu terlibat lagi ! Gunakan saja kekuasaanmu !"teriak Sunghee kalap. Dia benci melihat wajah cantik namja yang ada dikamar tamu itu._

_Yoeja muda itu ingin Yunho mengikuti permintaaannya hingga mereka bisa segera terlepas dari tanggung jawab. Dia tidak mau melihat namja cantik yang sepertinya mengambil semua perhatiaan Yunho karena selama 2 hari ini tampak namja bermata musang itu selalu mendatangi kamar tamu untuk melihat kondisi namja itu dan tidak menghiraukan Sunghee dan semua keberatannya._

"_Patuhi aku atau silakan angkat kaki ! Dan lupakan juga dana segar untuk perusahaan appa-mu !"tanpa mau mendengar bantahan lagi Yunho segera beranjak dari ruang makan itu. Dia tidak tahan dengan semua ocehan memuakkan dari yoeja yang berpura-pura manis hanya saat didepannya._

"_OPPAAAAAAAAAA !"_

_._

Tangan Sunghee yang sedang memegang sendok sup mengepal erat, dia harus menyingkirkan_ namja_ itu secepatnya sebelum Yunho semakin memperhatikannya. Situasi ini tidak boleh berada diluar kendalinya, ibunya akan membunuhnya jika mereka tidak mendapatkan uang itu.

"_Namja_ jalang itu tidak boleh menghalangi jalanku !"

.

.

.

.

Audy hitam itu melaju kencang menyusuri jalan bebas hambatan menuju mansion besarnya. Senyum bahagai tersungging dibibir hati itu, semua rencananya mulai menampakan hasil. Kapan saja dia ingin mengambil Kim Corp bisa dilakukannya karena tidak sebersit pun terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk memberikan bantuan dana seperti yang diminta Kim Sunghee padanya. Jung Yunho, _namja_ tampan itu tidak sabar menunggu hari dimana Kim Junsu, ibu tirinya kembali ke Korea dan menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Aku akan membawamu pergi setelah semua ini selesai, Jaejoongie…Ke tempat dimana kita akan menghabiskan hari tua bersama.."

_Namja _bermarga Jung ini sudah menunggu saat dia bisa menikahi belahan jiwanya itu selama bertahun-tahun, jadi penantian selama beberapa bulan ini akan dilaluinya dengan sabar. Lagipula ini adalah syarat yang diminta dari Junsu darinya.

.

.

.

PRANKKK….

Bunyi barang yang pecah menyambut Yunho begitu _namja_ Jung itu memasuki pintu besar rumahnya, mata musang itu menatap tanya pada _bodyguard _yang membuka pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi ?"

"Saya tidak tahu tuan Jung…."jawab _bodyguard _itu singkat.

Langkah Yunho bergegas saat menyadari suara itu berasal dari kamar tempat Jaejoong tidur.

.

.

.

"Sampah apa yang kau buat ini ?"seru Jaejoong kuat seraya melempar mangkuk sup yang baru saja diantar_ yoeja_ sok alim dihadapannya. "Rasanya begitu menjijikan !"

Suara mangkuk yang pecah dan cipratan kuah sup membuat Kim Sunghee terkejut sejenak sebelum membalas suara kuat itu dengan tajam dan berang. "Harusnya kami membiarkanmu mati di jalan malam itu ! Kau itu tidak tahu diri dan berlagak seperti pemilik rumah ini ! seharusnya kau bersyukur tidak dilempar ke jalanan !"semburnya emosi.

BLAMMM…

"Apa yang terjadi disini ?"sela suara bass Yunho tajam,berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sunghee pada kekasihnya. Matanya juga melihat lantai kamar yang penuh serpihan mangkok.

Tanpa menyadari tatapan dingin Yunho, Sunghee langsung menghampiri _namja_ tampan itu dan memeluk lengannya. _Yoeja_ itu memasang tampang sedih dan sedikit terisak saat mengadu pada Yunho. "_Oppa,_ dia memperlakukanku seperti pembantu….Dia juga memfitnahku ! Aku tidak menyiram tangannya sama sekali….Kau harus katakan padanya siapa aku…Jangan biarkan dia seenaknya saja…"

Mata doe itu menggelap, dia tidak suka ada yang menyentuh miliknya. Dengan nekat Jaejoong sengaja melukai tangannya dengan serpihan mangkok yang ada didekatnya. "Aku tidak memfitnah _noona _Sunghee…Dia memang melukaiku ! Lihat ini, _hyung_ !" Jaejoong mengangkat tangan rampingnya yang penuh darah dari luka yang lumayan dalam. Wajah itu sedikit mengeryit kesakitan.

Yunho yang sebenarnya melihat kelakuan kekasihnya, memberi tatapan tidak setuju yang tampaknya tidak dihiraukan _namja _cantik itu. Yunho menghela nafas pelan seraya melepaskan pelukan tangan Sunghee dengan kasar. "Kau tidak melukainya ? Jadi kenapa tangannya berdarah ?"desis Yunho dengan suara tajam dan dingin.

"_Oppa _tadi dia baik-baik saja ! Dia yang melempar mangkuk itu dan aku sama sekali tidak melukainya ! Aku yakin sekali dia melukai dirinya sendiri…YAKKKKKK ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?"pekik Sunghee bingung.

Isak tangis memenuhi kamar luas itu," Jangan memutarbalikan fakta _noona_….Apa salahku padamu ? Aku ini hanya _namja_ yang sedang kehilangan ingatan ! Aku akan pergi kalau bisa, _noona_ tidak perlu memfitnahku atau mencoba meracuniku…_Noona_ yang melukaiku, Yunho _hyung_…"suara lembut itu bergetar kuat. Airmata membanjiri pipi pucat itu saat Yunho bergegas memeluknya dengan erat.

"…Tapi…Tapiii.._Oppa_…Aku…."Sunghee terbata-bata, pikirannya buntu tapi tidak, dia tidak akan membiarkan Jeje menang darinya. Situasi tidak boleh berbalik merugikannya ! "Jangan percaya pada _namja_ jalang sok rapuh itu ! Aku tidak meracuninya sama sekali…Aku ini kekasihmu, _oppa _! Kau harus percaya padaku !"Sunghee menjerit kuat.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi….Sekarang juga keluar dari kamar ini !"usir Yunho berang, _namja_ Jung itu sekarang tampak meraih tissue dan berusaha membersihkan luka ditangan Jaejoong.

Sunghee merasa ingin membunuh _namja_ yang menyeringai kecil padanya itu, baru kali ini Yunho mengusirnya dan semua itu karena iblis yang sekarang tersenyum itu. "_Oppa_..Kau harus….Dengarkan aku…"sunghee berusaha menjelaskan dengan pelan.

"YONGUK !" melihat _bodyguard_nya sudah didepan pintu kamar, Yunho segera memberi perintah dengan suara dingin.

"Bawa nona Kim keluar ! Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi !"

"_Oppaaaaaaaa, _apa maksudmu ?"Sunghee yang tidak terima menjerit keras saat Yonguk menyeretnya keluar dari mansion itu. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi padanya ? Seharusnya Yunho mengusir namja yang sudah memperlakukannya seperti pembantu itu !

.

.

.

"Jangan pernah lakukan hal gila ini lagi Jung Jaejoong ! Kau ingin membuatku mati ?"

Suara keras itu sedikit menyentak hati Jaejoong yang meringis karena obat yang sedang dioleskan Yunho pada luka ditangannya. Dia tahu kali ini perbuatannya agak keterlaluan, dapat dilihatnya percik ketakutan dan khawatir dalam mata musang itu.

"_Mianhe_…Joongie janji tidak akan pernah membuat Yunnie bear marah lagi…"dengan lembut Jaejoong meraih tangan besar yang masih memegang kapas beralkohol itu, meremasnya ringan sebelum mengecup pelan tangan yang selalu memeluknya dengan hangat itu_. "Saranghae Yunnie big bear…"_

Yunho memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengusir kemarahan dan ketakutan dalam dirinya, dia tidak mau melampiaskan emosinya pada sosok yang sangat dicintainya ini. " _Nado saranghae_, Boojae nakal…Jangan membuatku khawatir Jaejoongie…Aku tidak suka melihatmu terluka, luv…"bisik suara bass itu tepat di _cherry lips_ Jaejoong sebelum menciumnya ringan. Menyalurkan semua perasaan cintanya pada _namja_ cantik itu. Mata doe dan mata musang itu saling bertatapan saat bibir mereka menyatu dalam ciuman mesra yang selalu membuat hati kedua bahagia.

.

.

.

PLAKKKK….

Kuatnya tamparan itu membuat Kim Sunghee tersungkur di lantai kamarnya, tidak menduga jika _umma_-nya tega melakukan itu padanya. Telinganya berdenging dan sudut bibirnya berdarah. _Yoeja _muda itu terisak keras, tangannya gemetar menghapus air mata dipipinya yang membengkak.

"Dasar anak bodoh ! Kau tidak tahu betapa pentingnya Jung Yunho ? Apa susahnya kau membantu _namja_ itu merawat orang yang kalian tabrak ?"berang Kim Soojie marah.

_Yoeja_ paro baya itu begitu terkejut saat mendengar _jung yunho_ mengusir putrinya karena salah paham yang disebabkan oleh _namja_ yang sekarang tinggal di mansion Jung karena amnesia.

"Dia memfitnahku _umma_ ! Aku tidak melakukan hal-hal yang dituduhkannya ! Dia berusaha membuat Yunho _oppa _membenciku !"seru Sunghee seraya terisak keras.

"Aku tidak mau tahu bagaimanapun caranya kau harus bisa mendapatkan _namja _Jung itu lagi !"putus Kim Soojie telak, meninggalkan kamar itu dengan bantingan keras di pintu.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

Thanks to all followers, favorites, reviews, guests and siders….chap depan ending ^_^

.

.

SEE YOU SOON ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3A

**Title : FOREVER YOU 3A**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Brothership**

**Cast : Yunjae and etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine.**

**Warning : Drabble, BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO TEROR, klik back jika tidak suka ! **

**PART 1 : FOUND YOU**

**PART 2 : JUST YOU**

**PART 3 : LOVE YOU**

**KIM JAEJOONG : 21****TH**

**JUNG YUNHO : 26****TH**

**.**

**.**

**NB : sorry ya dibagi jadi 2…penjelasannya baca dibawah..thanks ^^**

_**Happy Reading**_

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3A

.

.

'_**You are the breath of my life, without you I would die'**_

.

.

.

**SISILIA, ITALIA**

Sejauh mata memandang tampak hamparan hijau perkebunan indah milik miliuner Jung yang dihadiahkan pada sang istri tercinta, Jung Junsu yang sedang berdiri di balkon villa megah yang berada ditengah-tengah perkebunan itu. Semburat jingga matahari yang sedang terbit membuat pipi Junsu merona segar, _yoeja _cantik itu berdiri tenang seraya menyesap secangkir teh hangat dalam genggamannya. Pikirannya melayang pada semua kenangan indah dan pahit yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, dia sangat merindukan putranya yang sudah beberapa lama terpisah darinya. Ocehan dan rengekan manja Jaejoong selalu bisa membuat Junsu tersenyum bahagia ditengah semua kegundahannya. Putra kecilnya itu seperti penerang dalam hidupnya.

Drrrttt…..Drtttt….

Getaran ponsel yang Junsu letakkan pada meja kecil berukiran indah itu membuat_ yeoja_ itu menghentikan lamunannya dan segera mengangkat benda kecil yang terus bordering itu. Junsu tidak ingin suaminya terbangun sepagi ini.

"Ada kabar baik lagi ?"tanya Junsu langsung pada penelepon itu.

"_**Semua sudah selesai…Kami hanya perlu menunggu anda tiba disini…"**_ujar Kang Dong Suk, pengacara Junsu melalui saluran internasional itu.

Senyum puas terukir di bibir Junsu mendengarkan kata-kata final itu. "Aku tahu Yunho tidak akan mengecewakanku…."semua memang harus berjalan sesuai keinginanku gumam Junsu dalam hati.

"_**Jung Yunho memang mengerikan, dingin dan langsung pada sasarannya. Saat ini nyonya Kim pasti sedang kalang kabut karena Yunho baru saja mengusir putrinya…"**_beritahu Kang Dong Suk dengan suara geli.

"Mengusir putrinya ? Bukankah Yunho sedang mengencaninya ? Jaejoongie baik-baik saja bukan ?"tanya Junsu penasaran.

Terdengar tawa kecil pengacara muda yang selama ini membantu Junsu mengawasi perusahaan Kim selama Junsu berada di Paris. _**"Jaejoong baik-baik saja dan sedang bersenang-senang karena aku dengar dari salah satu bodyguard kalau Jaejoong menjahili Kim Sunghee hingga tak berkutik dan Yunho mengusirnya karena mendengar yoeja itu memaki Jaejoong, tapi itu memang harus dilakukan Yunho cepat atau lambat…Kita sudah tidak membutuhkan yoeja itu lagi !"**_

'_Berani sekali Sunghee memaki putraku….Akan kubuat kau menyesal rubah cilik…Kau tidak bedanya dengan ibumu yang jahat itu…'_mata Junsu menyipit marah dengan tangan terkepal. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti putranya, siapa pun itu !

"Laporkan setiap perkembangan padaku, Dong Suk-ah…Secepatnya kami akan kembali ke Seoul…"Junsu memutuskan sambungan tanpa menunggu jawaban pengacara muda itu karena didengarnya langkah kaki sang suami mendekati tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

.

Jung Yoochun terbangun Karena sayup-sayup mendengar suara pelan sang istri yang sedang berbicara melalui ponselnya, dengan langkah pelan_ namja_ Jung senior itu mendekati Junsu dan memeluk_ yoeja _itu dengan erat,"Mau berbagi rahasia denganku, nyonya Jung ?"bisiknya mesra seraya menjilat pelan telinga sensitive sang istri yang sontak mendesah kecil.

"Euhh….Kau bangun ? _Mianhe_…Aku tidak bermaksud menganggu istirahatmu, Chunnie.."ujar Junsu pelan, meremas ringan pelan tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya, dapat didengarnya Yoochun mengerutu kecil soal Junsu yang selalu sungkan padanya.

"Kau tidak pernah mengangguku….Jadi katakan padaku kenapa kau bangun sepagi ini dan siapa yang menghubungimu tadi ?"suara Yoochun terdengar penuh selidik dan sedikit cemburu yang membuat Junsu mengerling malas sebelum tersenyum lebar. "Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu ?"tanya Yoochun lagi bingung dengan reaksi _yoeja_ tercintanya.

"Kau cemburu Jung Yoochun ? Manis sekali…"goda Junsu nakal seraya melingkarkan tangannya pada leher kekar Yoochun dan membelai pelan rambut tebal yang sudah dihiasi beberapa helai rambut putih itu. Junsu dapat melihat pandangan kesal suaminya yang tidak sabar menunggu jawabannya. " Kang Dong Suk dan dia hanya mengabarkan jika Yunho berhasil melakukan semuanya….Sekarang perusahan itu akan menjadi milik Jaejoong kapanpun aku ingin dan untuk pertanyaan kenapa aku bangun sepagi ini…"Junsu berhenti sejenak sembari menghela nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya dengan lirih,"Aku merindukan putra kecilku…Aku ingin memeluk Jaejoongie-ku…Aku tahu jika semua ini selesai, maka Yunho akan meminta janjiku.."Junsu terisak kecil dan memeluk erat tubuh besar Yoochun yang membelai lembut rambut indah _yoeja_ cantik itu, mengerti apa maksud kata-kata sang istri.

"Tenanglah…Tidak ada yang berubah. Jaejoongie tetap akan menjadi putramu selamanya, kau hanya perlu berbagi perhatiannya dengan Yunho. Bukankah selama ini juga begitu ?"seru Yoochun diplomatis.

"Tapi kau tahu Yunho ! Dia pasti akan semakin memonopoli dan membawa Jaejoongie pergi…Aku belum siap untuk itu !"cetus Junsu dengan suara bergetar.

Yoochun menghela nafas frustasi, kadang dia merasa ada diantara 2 gunung besar. Junsu yang keras kepala ingin putranya tetap tinggal bersama mereka dan Yunho, putra tunggalnya yang ingin membawa Jaejoong pergi setelah semua ini selesai.

"Mereka akan tetap kembali….Perpisahan itu hanya beberapa waktu saja ! Jaejoongie akan selalu menjadi putra kecil kita yang tersayang…"hibur Yoochun.

Kata perpisahan itu membuat mata Junsu menatap nyalang sang suami,"Akan kubunuh putramu jika berani menyakiti Jaejoongie !"

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah tanpa putus asa mencoba menemui Yunho untuk meminta maaf akhirnya Kim Sunghee berhasil menemui _namja_ Jung itu di mansionnya. Dengan semua tekad dan membuang semua rasa malunya, _yoeja_ itu memasang muka memelas dan meminta Yunho memaafkannya dan mau menerimanya lagi. Dia tidak bisa kehilangan Jung Yunho saat ini !

"_Oppa…Mianhee…_Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi..Aku juga janji akan membantumu merawat Jeje hingga sehat dan bisa mengingat kembali…_Mianhe oppa_…Jangan putuskan aku…"seru _yoeja_ Kim itu dengan suara lembut dan sedikit terisak…

Yunho sebenarnya sudah malas melihat _yoeja _culas yang sedang memegang kuat tangannya, tapi karena dia ingat permintaan Jaejoong yang masih ingin menjahili sepupunya ini sementara menunggu sang _umma_ tiba,mau tak mau dengan suara datar Yunho menjawab permohonan itu,"_Arra_…Aku memaafkanmu…". _Namja _tampan itu mengucapkan itu seraya menatap _namja_ cantik yang sedang duduk tenang di meja makan.

Sunghee tersenyum lebar dan memeluk erat tubuh besar itu,"_Gomawo oppa…Saranghae.._Aku janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi…"ditariknya tangan Yunho menuju meja makan dan _yoeja _itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Jaejoong yang sedang meletakan gelas susunya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Jeje-sii ? Sudah lebih baik ? Kau perlu sesuatu ?"suara lembut itu penuh kepalsuan yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum sinis seraya berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku ingin makan di kamar, _hyungie_…"ucap Jaejoong singkat seraya berjalan keluar dari ruangan tempat ular betina itu berada. Dia takut emosinya akan mengagalkan rencananya sendiri.

Disisi lain, Sunghee mengepalkan tangannya erat, menahan semua emosi dan tetap berusaha tampak tenang melihat sikap dingin _namja_ cantik yang memandangnya seolah dia tidak tampak. Dia tidak mau Yunho semakin membencinya, mereka baru saja berbaikan.

.

.

.

"Dasar nenek lampir ! Akan kubuat dia sadar siapa dirinya !"gerutu Jaejoong yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya di kamar mewah yang menjadi tempatnya tidur selama berada di seoul ini. Semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencana Yunho dan mungkin ini akan lebih cepat dari dugaan mereka.

_Ahjumma_ Lee tersenyum kecil mendengar nada kesal _namja_ cantik itu. "Biarkan saja, dia itu memang mengerikan sekali dan hanya manis didepan Yunho…Berlagak seperti nyonya rumah. Sungguh tidak tahu diri…"_yoeja _tua itu kembali tertawa saat melihat _namja _cantik yang selama ini dirawatnya mendesah malas.

"Aku ingin mematahkan tangan yang memeluk tubuh Yunnie bear-ku itu, mencabik-cabik wajah sok imut dan sok baik itu….Aissss…Aku jadi menyesal kenapa kita tidak langsung datang dan mengusir mereka saja? Kenapa _umma _membuat masalah jadi serumit ini ? Aku sedikit menyesal telah bertemu ular kepala dua itu ! Walaupun menjahilinya itu sungguh seru…."tawa Jaejoong diantara gerutuannya.

CUP…

"Jangan mengerutu terus, aku tidak mau _nae _Boojae jadi keriput…"kecupan kecil dikeningnya serta pelukan lembut itu membuat Jaejoong yang sedang mendumel terdiam, dia tidak menyadari Yunho masuk ke kamar itu sedangkan _ahjumma_ Lee terkikik kecil melihat kemesraan kedua tuan mudanya.

"Dia sudah pergi ? Cepat sekali…"seru Jaejoong bingung.

Yunho mengangguk,"Lupakan dia…Ocehannya membuatku merinding…Ternyata apa yang dikatakan _eomm_a benar…_Yoeja_ itu sama persis dengan ibunya yang tamak itu !"

Ya…Semua peristiwa dalam setahun ini adalah rencana dari Kim Junsu, _umma_ dari _namja_ cantik yang sekarang berada dalam pelukan hanya kekasih hatinya. Junsu ingin mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi haknya sekaligus membalas semua perlakuan Kim Soojie padanya. Dia ingin membuat _yoeja _itu menderita seperti dirinya. Tidak berdaya dan akan datang memohon padanya. Itu semua akan terlaksana karena sekarang perusahaan Kim hampir bangkrut, Kim Bong Man sakit parah dan sang istri yang sombong itu tidak bisa menjalankan perusahaan sebaliknya malah menghamburkan uang bersama putrinya.

"Bear….Aku jenuh terkurung dirumah ini…Aku juga muak melihat wajah nenek sihir yang sok menjadi kekasihmu itu ! Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan surat-surat itu ?"keluh _namja _cantik itu dengan suara memelas.

"Kita harus menunggu _eomma _dan _appa _muncul. Mereka sedang di Sisilia. Sabarlah….Sementara itu mulai besok kau akan punya mainan lagi..."Yunho tersenyum jahil sembari mengelitik pinggang ramping itu dan membuat Jaejoong tertawa keras.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menjahili _yoeja _genit itu lagi…"mata doe itu tampak usil membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Sunghee kali ini.

.

.

.

Tanpa suara _ahjumma_ Lee meninggalkan kamar itu dan berpesan pada pengawal yang berjaga didepan kamar agar tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk. Selama 10 tahun lebih _ahjumma_ Lee bekerja dengan keluarga Jung dan melihat kedua_ namja_ yang ada dikamar itu tumbuh besar dan saling mencintai. Mata tuanya juga melihat semua kesedihan yang terjadi pada hidup Kim Junsu karena keserakahan saudara tirinya. Ketamakan yang menyebabkan kematian _appa_ dari _namja _cantik itu.

"Nyonya, tuan muda Yunho sudah melakukan semuanya…"seru _ahjumma_ Lee pelan melalui ponselnya.

Terdengar tawa kecil dari saluran jarak jauh itu sebelum suara seorang _yoeja _terdengar. "Aku sudah tahu…Pengacara Kang menghubungiku. Kami akan kesana secepatnya dan jangan katakan apa pun pada putraku atau Yunho…Ini akan menjadi kejutan…"

"_Arra,_ saya mengerti…"ujar _ahjumma_ Lee sebelum menutup ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : 3B akan diupdate besok/lusa…sorry ya dibagi 2 gini, karena takut besok tidak sempat maka pas ada waktu gw update secepatnya (memang baru diedit segini )

Thanks to all followers, reviews, favorites, guests and siders.

.

.

.

TEASER 3B

"Apa maksudmu kita tidak bisa membayar lagi perawatan suamiku ?"desis Kim Soojie berang pada pengacara Go yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"_Mianhe _nyonya Kim…tadi pagi tuan Jung datang ke Kim Corp membawa surat-surat yang menyatakan jika dirinya adalah pemilik saham terbanyak Kim Corp, dia juga langsung mengadakan rapat dan mengajukan petisi pemecatan tuan Kim sebagai CEO. Pemeriksaan keuangan juga dilakukan, jadi mulai hari ini anda tidak bisa mengunakan lagi dana perusahaan sepeser pun !"jelas pengacara go panjang lebar pada kim soojie yang terduduk disatu-satunya kursi diruangan itu dengan muka pucat pasi.

.

.

.

"Berlututlah ! mohonlah padaku untuk menolong suami tak bergunamu itu !"desis junsu dengan mata sedingin es.

Kim soojie bergedik mendengar suara itu, yoeja yang dulunya lemah lembut sekarang berdiri didepannya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"aku mohon…bantu suamiku…dia itu juga saudaramu…hikss…jangan seperti ini, su-ie…"

Junsu tertawa kecil mendengar ratapan itu. "sekarang kau rasakan apa yang pernah kalian lakukan padaku ! ayah putraku mati karena kalian ! jadi sekarang pergilah kalian semua ke neraka !"

.

.

.

"aku tidak pernah amnesia…."

"kau !"

"kenapa ? kau marah ? sadarlah nona kim yang terhormat, jung yunho itu bukan dan tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu dalam mimpi sekalipun !"


	4. Chapter 3B

**Title : FOREVER YOU 3B**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Brothership**

**Cast : Yunjae and etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine.**

**Warning : Drabble, BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO TEROR, klik back jika tidak suka ! **

**PART 1 : FOUND YOU**

**PART 2 : JUST YOU**

**PART 3 : LOVE YOU**

**KIM JAEJOONG : 21****TH**

**JUNG YUNHO : 26****TH**

**.**

**NB : **NANTI MALAM AKAN UPDET LAGI ^^ SORY BANGET, TAPI GW SEBISA MUNGKIN MENEPATI JANJI, TAPI TETAP GW HARUS MENGUTAMAKAN KERJAAN SO SORRY JIKA ADA YANG MARAH ATAU MERASA GW PHP DLL ^^ HARAP MENGERTI YA. THANKS.

.

_**Happy Reading**_

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3B

.

.

'_**You are the breath of my life, without you I would die'**_

.

.

.

**MYUNGWOO HOSPITAL**

"Apa maksudmu kita tidak bisa membayar lagi perawatan suamiku ?"desis Kim Soojie berang pada pengacara Go yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"_Mianhe _nyonya Kim, tadi pagi tuan Jung datang ke Kim Corp membawa surat-surat yang menyatakan jika dirinya adalah pemilik saham terbanyak Kim Corp. Dia juga langsung mengadakan rapat pemegang saham dan mengajukan petisi pemecatan tuan Kim sebagai CEO yang langsung disetujui semua pihak. Pemeriksaan keuangan juga dilakukan, jadi mulai hari ini anda tidak bisa mengunakan lagi dana perusahaan sepeser pun !"jelas pengacara Go panjang lebar pada Kim Soojie yang terduduk disatu-satunya kursi diruangan itu dengan muka pucat pasi dan tangan bergetar hebat.

"Tapi…Bagaimana…Apa…Dia tidak bisa melakukan itu pada kami…Putriku itu kekasihnya ! Dia bahkan berjanji untuk membantu kita, benarkan Sunghee ?"Kim Soojie menatap putrinya yang dari tadi hanya diam dan menunduk dengan pandangan menusuk.

Pengacara Go berdehem pelan,_ namja_ setengah baya itu sedang menilai apa ini saat yang tepat dia mengatakan hal yang lebih mengerikan lagi. Setelah beberapa saat, wajah tua itu mengeras, dia akan melakukannya dan setelah itu pergi dari keluarga yang sudah jatuh miskin ini.

"Nyonya Kim, satu hal lagi yang perlu anda ketahui…."pengacara Go bisa melihat nyonya Kim yang pucat pasi itu dan putrinya sedang menatap penuh harap padanya, namun sayang apa yang akan dikatakannya justru akan memperburuk semuanya.

"Jung Yunho adalah putra tiri dari Kim Junsu, anak kandung tuan Kim Dong Woon sekaligus saudara tiri tuan Kim Bong Man !"

"APAAAAAAAAAAA ?"jerit Kim Soojie kuat dengan wajah tidak percaya yang semakin pias dan dada yang naik turun menahan emosi.

Kim Sunghee terdiam disamping ranjang rawat sang_ appa_, kata-kata pengacara Go seperti bom dalam benaknya dan pisau yang menusuk tajam hatinya. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya jika Kim Corp yang selama ini dibanggakan mereka akan jatuh ke tangan Yunho yang mengaku sebagai putra tiri saudara _appa_-nya. Pikiran Sunghee melayang pada kejadian beberapa minggu ini, dimana Yunho seperti tidak peduli dan menghindarinya bahkan _namja _yang memutuskan hubungan dengannya kemarin, membiarkan _namja_ asing yang dipanggilnya Jeje dan selalu diutamakan namja jung itu berbuat sesuka hati dan menindas Sunghee. Ternyata semua itu karena Jung Yunho tidak pernah mencintainya ! Namja tampan itu hanya memanfaatkannya…

.

"_Bersihkan kamarku ! Aku tidak suka kamar yang berdebu…"perintah namja bermata doe itu tajam seraya merapikan rambut pirangnya dan merapikan sweater berwarna merah indah yang Sunghee yakin itu adalah pemberian kekasihnya. Yoeja itu sekuat tenaga menahan amarahnya._

_Namja bertubuh ramping itu berbalik dari kaca besar itu saat dilihatnya Sunghee hanya berdiri diam. "Untuk apa kau masih berdiri seperti patung ? Ayo kerjakan perintahku sekarang juga !"herdik suara lembut itu dengan senyum tipis di bibir semerah darah itu._

_Kesabaran __Kim Sunghee __sampai pada batasnya,"Kau tidak bisa berbuat seenakmu, Jeje-sii ! Ini adalah rumah kekasihku dan kau itu hanya gelandangan yang menerima belas kasihan kami !"bentak Sunghee keras, tidak sudi lagi menuruti semua kemauan gila namja cantik itu. Setiap hari ada saja yang dilakukan namja cantik itu untuk membuat Sunghee menjerit marah. Mulai dari mencuci piring hingga mengepel seluruh mansion luas itu, bahkan Jeje pernah menyuruhnya membersihkan kamar mandi pelayan. _

"_Semua harus selesai saat aku pulang !"perintah namja cantik itu dingin seolah tidak mendengar bentakan keras Sunghee. " Jika tidak…Aku akan membuatmu menyesal dan membusuk dipenjara nona Kim…"tambah suara lembut itu penuh ancaman._

_Wajah Sunghee memerah menahan emosi, ancaman itu selalu digunakan namja sialan yang tahu jika Sunghee tidak mau dirinya dan Yunho dipenjara karena menabrak namja ini hingga amnesia. Sunghee juga ingat janjinya pada Yunho, dia tidak ingin namja jung itu memutuskannya !_

"_Dasar iblis…Lebih baik kami membiarkanmu mati dijalan malam itu !"jerit Sunghee lantang."Aku bukan pembantumu !"_

"_Lakukan saja perintahnya…Hanya membersihkan kamar apa susahnya ?"sela Yunho yang baru pulang dengan suara tegas yang membuat namja cantik itu sontak tersenyum lebar dan mengelanyut manja di lengan kekar itu. _

"_Sudah siap ?"Yunho memeluk bahu ramping itu ringan seraya bertanya dan tersenyum bangga melihat penampilan memukai namja cantik itu dalam balutan busana yang dipilihnya._

_Sikap lembut dan pemandangan yang membuat mata Sunghee iritasi selama beberapa hari ini. Jung Yunho kekasihnya tampak selalu membela dan mendahulukan semua permintaan aneh namja cantik itu, termasuk semua perintah namja itu pada Sunghee. Sangat jelas jika namja cantik itu ingin merebut Yunho darinya !_

"_Hyungieeeee…..Bogosippo…Aku bosan sekali bermain dengan noona seharian. Dia sama sekali tidak seru dan hanya bisa mengerutu. Noona bahkan melemparku dengan gelas tadi siang…"adu namja cantik itu pada Yunho yang membuat mata Sunghee melotot marah._

_Mata musang itu menggelap, ditangkupnya wajah indah itu dan melihatnya dengan teliti,"Kau terluka ? Dimana ?"tanyanya panic. Jaejoong mengeleng kecil untuk menenangkan yunho."Hanya sedikit terkejut, hyungie."_

"_Yakkkk ! Jangan memutar balik fakta ! Aku tidak melakukan itu oppa….Dia yang melempariku lebih dahulu, aku hanya membela diri…"bantah Sunghee keras, tidak mau kejadian dia diusir terulang kembali. Dari tempatnya berdiri dia bisa melihat mata Yunho yang tadinya terlihat khawatir sekarang menatapnya dengan dingin dingin sedangkan namja sialan yang masih memeluk Yunho itu menjulurkan lidah mengejeknya._

"_Jangan mencoba mengelak Sunghee ! Tidak mungkin Jeje berbohong, untuk apa ?"_

"_Untuk menarik perhatianmu dan membuatku terlihat buruk, oppa….Kau seharusnya percaya padaku, bukan pada dia !"tuding Sunghee tidak terima. Semakin hari kelakuan namja cantik yang mereka tabrak itu semakin keterlaluan padanya. Lihat saja sekarang dengan tidak tahu dirinya Jeje menyandar manja pada kekasihnya ! _

"_Tuan Jeje tidak berbohong, nona Kim memang melempar sebuah gelas dan hampir mengenai kepala tuan Jeje jika saya tidak menariknya…"sela ahjumma Lee yang tiba-tiba memasuki kamar yang ditempati namja cantik yang sekarang tersenyum penuh kemenangan itu._

_Sunghee mengeram marah, tidak bisa lagi menahan emosi. Semua terasa ingin menyudutkannya ! "Dasar pembantu rendah ! Kenapa kau bela namja jalang perayu kekasihku itu ? Dia itu hanya benalu yang pantas disingkirkan ! Aku ini calon nyonya mansion ini, bodoh !"maki Sunghee kuat, lupa jika Yunho mendengar semua itu. Kemarahannya membutakan logikanya._

_Wajah Yunho mengeras, tangan besar yang sedang Jaejoong peluk terasa bergetar menahan amarahnya mendengar ucapan menyakitkan dari mulut Kim Sunghee. "Keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga ! Jangan pernah injakkan kakimu disini lagi ! Aku tidak mau lagi melihat yoeja iblis sepertimu, Kim Sunghee, Kita putus !"usirnya langsung pada Sunghee yang terpaku tidak percaya._

_._

_._

"ARGHHHHH….AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI !"

Raungan marah sang _umma_ menyadarkan Sunghee dari lamunannya. Diam-diam _yoeja_ muda itu menghapus setetes airmata yang hampir menetes di pipinya. Tidak ada jalan lagi bagi mereka, Kim Junsu tidak mungkin memaafkan mereka.

"Bukankah _yoeja _jalang itu sudah menghilang bertahun-tahun ? Siapa sebenarnya Jung Yunho itu sialan itu ?"jerit Kim Soojie lagi dengan wajah memerah karena emosi.

"Kim Junsu masih hidup dan Jung Yunho adalah putra tirinya sekaligus putra dari biliuner Jung Yoochun yang selama ini tinggal di Paris, mereka punya semua bukti yang akan memberatkan tuan Kim…."jelas pengacara Go.

Kim Soojie memandang suaminya yang terbaring koma, saat ini mereka sangat membutuhkan biaya perawatan itu. "Bagaimana mungkin nasib seperti menertawakanku saat ini…"desis Kim Soojie tidak pecaya.

"Dimana Kim Junsu saat ini ?"tanya _yeoja_ berwajah dingin itu kemudian.

.

.

.

**BANDARA INCHEON**

Suasana bandara siang itu tampak ramai, ratusan orang hilir mudik untuk pergi ataupun baru datang melalui pesawat-pesawat raksasa itu. obrolan dan sambutan ceria atau haru terdengar disetiap sudut bandara luas itu. Di pintu kedatangan luar negeri tampak sepasang _yoeja_ dan _namja_ yang berjalan pelan diiringi beberapa pengawal untuk menuju pintu keluar seraya mendorong beberapa troly koper besar. _Yoeja _berusia 40-an yang tampak sangat cantik itu melihat sekeliling dengan wajah ceria, Jung Junsu sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan putra kesayangannya yang sangat nakal.

"Chunnie, tak terasa hampir 12 tahun aku tidak menginjakkan kaki di _Hanguk_…Banyak sekali yang berubah, bahkan bandara Incheon terasa lebih mewah…Ternyata aku merindukan tempat ini !"

Jung Yoochun yang mengandeng erat tangan istrinya tertawa kecil melihat mata penuh binar itu. Seoul memang berubah…Tapi cintaku padamu abadi, Su-ie.."bisiknya nakal yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari sang istri.

"Jangan mengodaku Jung Yoochun. Sekarang cepat kita pergi ke mansion Jung, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memeluk putra kecilku…"tarik Junsu kuat pada lengan sang suami untuk mempercepat langkah mereka.

Yoochun berdecak kecil, kadang _namja_ Jung senior ini sangat iri pada Jaejoong yang selalu menjadi prioritas _yoeja_ cantik yang sedang menariknya ini,"Sabarlah….Dalam waktu 2 jam kau sudah bisa memeluk putramu yang sudah dewasa itu…"seru Yoochun jahil dengan senyum lebar, tahu Junsu tidak suka membayangkan Jaejoong sudah berumur 21 tahun dan tidak lagi butuh uluran tangan sang_ umma_ untuk berjalan.

"Dia tetap putra kecilku sampai kapan pun…Dan putramu sudah merebutnya dengan paksa !"suara Junsu terdengar tidak rela.

.

.

.

.

"Hoammmmm…Euughh._.Hyungieee_…"

Suara menguap dan panggilan_ manja_ itu terdengar imut ditelinga Yunho yang sedang memakai dasinya. _Namja _Jung itu tersenyum kecil, Jaejoongie-nya memang tak pernah berubah. Sejak kecil_ namja_ cantik itu selalu memanggil Yunho setiap kali dia bangun tidur yang kadang kala membuat Junsu berang karena iri. Mata musang itu melihat tubuh ramping itu mengeliat hingga selimut yang tadinya menutupi seluruh tubuh indah itu merosot turun memperlihatkan puluhan _bitemark_ yang terlukis di kulit pucat itu. Mereka menghabiskan malam panas dan penuh gairah yang membuat Yunho menyeringai kecil saat membayangkan tingkah liar kekasih yang sekarang sedang mengeryit saat berusaha duduk.

"Eughhh…Sakit sekali…."keluhnya lirih tapi masih terdengar oleh Yunho yang berjalan menghampiri ranjang besar itu dengan senyum lembut. "_Hyungieeee_, kau harus membantuku nanti. Kau kasar sekali semalam…Aku jadi susah bergerak."Jaejoong mengeluh dengan suara manja saat Yunho duduk disisinya.

Yunho mendekap erat tubuh yang masih telanjang dan menatap bangga pada semua bukti cinta itu. "Dan kau liar sekali. _Saranghae, nae boojae_.."bisik suara bass itu lembut sebelum kembali memangut bibir merah yang sedikit bengkak itu. Melumat, menjilat dan menyesapnya lembut tanpa peduli pada kepalan kecil yang terus mendorongnya bahkan dengan nakal Yunho mengigit bibir Jaejoong hingga _namja_ cantik itu mengerang kecil dan lidah Yunho menerobos kedalam mulut mungil itu. Desahan Jaejoong mulai terdengar saat _namja _cantik itu mulai terbawa suasana, belaian ringan nan lembut di langit-langit mulutnya membuat gairah _namja _cantik itu bangkit dan darahnya memanas.

"Uuhh…Ahhh.."desah Jaejoong lembut saat Yunho melepaskan pangutan itu seraya menjilat ringan bibir merah itu, menangkup wajah indah itu dalam tangan besarnya, mencium lembut sepasang mata doe yang sedang tertutup itu sedangkan tangannya mulai membelai seduktif tubuh telanjang itu. "Ayo kita ulangi, _nae sarang_…"bisik Yunho penuh godaan saat dia merasakan jaejoong sudah mengeras, lidahnya menjilat leher jenjang itu dan memberikan semua _kissmark _lagi hingga Jaejoong kembali mengerang, tangan Yunho meremas dan membelai ringan bagian selatan belahan jiwanya yang sedang terengah itu.

Jaejoong yang tidak terima dengan semua godaan mesum dan belaian yang membuatnya merasa diawang-awang itu tiba-tiba mengunakan semua tenaganya dan mendorong _namja _Jung itu hingga terbaring dibawahnya, _cherry lips_ itu berdecak kesal dan mata doe itu tampak berapi-api melihat _namja _Jung itu bukannya marah malah menyeringai nakal bahkan tangan kurang ajar itu meremas dan memilin nipplenya yang tepat didepan mata musang itu.

"Akan kubuat kau menyesal telah mengodaku Jung Yunho !"bibir semerah darah itu langsung melumat keras bibir hati menyebalkan itu seraya mengigitnya dengan kuat hingga terbuka dan membalas semua godaan Yunho tadi dengan lebih mengerikan, mengabaikan rasa ingin mendesahnya karena yunho terus saja mengoda dada dan bagian intimnya, tangan halus Jaejoong baru saja hendak membuka dasi yang sudah terpasang itu saat tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan yang membuat gerakan Jaejoong membeku seketika sedangkan Yunho segera meraih selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh _namja _cantik itu.

"APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ?"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

….

NANTI MALAM AKAN UPDET LAGI ^^ SORY BANGET, TAPI GW SEBISA MUNGKIN MENEPATI JANJI.

#BOW TIDAK BERMAKSUD UNTUK PHP YA…TAPI SEMUA KARENA WAKTU GW TERBATAS BANGET SEKARANG.


	5. Chapter 3C

**Title : FOREVER YOU 3B**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Brothership**

**Cast : Yunjae and etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine.**

**Warning : Drabble, BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO TEROR, klik back jika tidak suka ! **

**PART 1 : FOUND YOU**

**PART 2 : JUST YOU**

**PART 3 : LOVE YOU**

**KIM JAEJOONG : 21****TH**

**JUNG YUNHO : 26****TH**

.

.

_**Happy Reading**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

CHAPTER 3B

.

'_**You are the breath of my life, without you I would die'**_.

.

.

.

BRAKKK…

Suara gebrakan meja itu membuat seisi ruang tamu mansion megah itu semakin tegang, Jung Junsu melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada _namja_ Jung kurang ajar yang sudah berpakaian rapi dan duduk disisi Jaejoong dengan tenang, seolah 1 jam yang lalu tidak terjadi apapun juga yang membuat Junsu hampir terkena serangan jantung sedangkan _namja_ cantik yang mengenakan sweater biru laut itu menunduk tanpa berani menatap mata Junsu.

"Jelaskan padaku, jadi selama ini kalian sudah melakukannya ? Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada putraku, Jung Yunho ?"berang Junsu, ingin sekali dia menampar wajah tampan itu tapi dia masih menghargai sang suami yang juga duduk disana. "Dan kau menyembunyikan ini pada _umma_-mu, Jaejoongie ? Sejak kapan ?"Junsu bertanya ketus pada putra cantiknya sekaligus menatap berang pada Yunho yang duduk dihadapannya dengan senyum tidak bersalah, bahkan dengan berani _namja_ Jung itu mengecup pelan tangan Jaejoong yang dari tadi digenggamnya erat.

Jaejoong mengerjap pelan mendengar kemarahan _umma_-nya yang muncul tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang bergumul di bawah selimut, tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh _namja_ cantik itu jika Junsu akan melihatnya dalam kondisi telanjang dipelukan tunangannya. Wajah cantik itu kembali memerah saat mengingat kejadian itu.

"_Umma_, jangan tanyakan itu. Joongie malu…"lirih Jaejoong menyusupkan wajahnya yang merona pada bahu lebar Yunho. Tidak tahu jika kelakuan spontannya itu membuat Junsu semakin kalap ingin menampar seringai kecil penuh kemenangan di bibir Jung Yunho.

"_Aigoooo_…Jung Yunho, cepat selesaikan semua urusan kita disini dan segera nikahi putraku !"putus Junsu akhirnya. Kemarahan tampaknya tidak akan berguna pada situasi ini. "Dan sebelum hari itu tiba, kalian tidak boleh lagi sekamar !"tambah Junsu dengan mata tajam, berpura-pura tidak melihat doe eyes itu berubah sayu.

Yunho bisa merasakan tubuh Jaejoong menegang mendengar keputusan final itu, setelah menghela nafas pelan dan menatap sang _appa_ sejenak, Yunho memutuskan untuk menentang keputusan Junsu kali ini. Dia tidak mau berpisah dengan belahan jiwanya mesti hanya berbeda kamar !

"_Mianhe eomma_, tapi Jaejoongie tetap akan sekamar denganku…"melihat Junsu sudah membuka mulutnya lagi, Yunho segera kembali berkata dengan penuh penekanan. "Jaejoongie adalah tunanganku, hal yang _eomma_ lihat tadi bukanlah sesuatu yang baru. Kami sudah melakukannya sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Lagipula kami memang akan menikah setelah ini."

Jung Yoochun yang bisa menduga sang istri akan terkejut segera menghampiri _yoeja_ cantik itu dan menariknya duduk. Junsu membuka mulutnya beberapa kali tanpa ada suara yang keluar,terlalu shock karena putra kesayangannya ternyata tidak sepolos wajah malaikatnya itu. Jaejoong yang melihat kondisi sang _umma _segera beranjak dari dekapan Yunho dan duduk disamping _yoeja _yang melahirkannya itu.

"_Umma, mianhe_…"ucap suara lembut itu sedikit bergetar.

Tangan lembut yang meremas lengannya itu membuat hati Junsu melunak, semarah apapun dia pada Yunho, tidak mungkin Junsu membiarkan putra kesayangannya bersedih. "Sudahlah.._Umma _hanya sedikit terkejut."ujarnya pelan sembari memeluk erat tubuh ramping Jaejoong yang begitu dirindukannya.

"_Gomawo umma, saranghaeyo my beauty mother…"_Jaejoong mengecup kuat pipi Junsu yang sudah tersenyum padanya. _Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum lebar, dia tahu _umma _tersayangnya ini tidak akan pernah lama marah padanya. Jung Junsu selalu menempatkan kebahagiaan Jaejoong sebagai prioritas dalam hidupnya.

"Tapi _umma _tetap tidak suka dengan semua _kissmark_ itu !"kecam Junsu dingin pada Yunho yang hanya bisa meringis kecil sedangkan Yoochun berusaha menahan tawanya.

Jaejoong terkekeh kecil seraya mengerling nakal pada Yunho,"Yunnie Bear memang harus dihukum _umma_ !"

.

.

.

Sejak Jung Yunho menemukan surat bahwa perusahan bukanlah milik Kim Bong Man, _namja_ bermata musang itu mengambil alih semua urusan kantor termasuk menyelidiki bagian keuangan. Jadi saat ini hampir tidak ada yang tersisa untuk Kim Bong Man selain tunjangan yang memang tertulis jelas dalam surat warisan tuan Kim senior. Sebenarnya anak haram dalam keluarga Kim bukanlah Junsu melainkan Bong Man, saudaranya.

"_Namja _Jung itu sudah sah mengambil alih semuanya, nyonya…Dan Kim Junsu sudah kembali ke Korea."pengacara Go menyeringai kecil melihat begitu tak terawatnya Kim Soojie saat ini, sangat berbeda dengan _yoeja _angkuh yang biasa memandang rendah dirinya.

Kim Sunghee yang duduk diam disudut ruangan itu meremas erat tangannya yang gemetar, dia yakin ibunya akan kembali mengamuk seperti saat mendengar dia diputuskan oleh Jung Yunho. Kesialan demi kesialan membuat Sunghee semakin frustasi.

Kejatuhan dan terbongkarnya kebusukan keluarga Kim oleh Jung Yunho tidak akan secepat ini jika pengacara Go tidak berkhianat._ Namja_ tua itu merasa sudah saatnya dia melangkah dari kapal yang hampir tenggelam itu, jadi dengan setumpuk uang yang didapatnya dari Jung Yunho maka kesetiaannya pun beralih.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, pengacara Go…"usir Kim Soojie pelan.

"Satu lagi nyonya Kim…"suara dingin pengacara yang biasanya selalu takut padanya itu membuat Kim Soojie menatapnya bingung. "Anda dan nona Kim harus mengosongkan mansion Kim dalam waktu 1 hari, itu tertulis dalam surat kuasa Kim Junsu !"pengacara Go melangkah keluar dari mansion mewah itu begitu dia menjatuhkan bom terakhir itu.

PRANKKKK…BRUKKK….

"SIALANNNNNN ! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MATI SAJA KIM JUNSU !"

Raungan marah itu terdengar sesaat sebelum pengacara go memasuki mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin dia akan segera menemuiku ?"tanya Junsu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkas yang sedang dibaca dan ditanda tanganinya di kantor pusat Kim Corp yang akhirnya kembali menjadi miliknya walaupun harus mengunakan cara licik. Dia tidak peduli semua itu, Junsu hanya ingin mengambil kembali apa yang diwariskan padanya ! Semua ini akan menjadi milik putra tercintanya.

Yunho yang duduk tenang didepan _yoeja _yang selama 16 tahun ini menjadi _umma_-nya mengangguk kecil. "Pengacara Go sudah mengatakan ultimatum _umma_ pada Kim Soojie. Aku yakin dia akan muncul di kantor ini atau di mansion Jung paling cepat akhir hari ini karena aku sudah memastikan_ yoeja_ itu tidak punya sepeser pun !"seru Yunho yakin dengan senyum percaya diri.

"Bagus sekali, akan buat dia merasakan apa yang telah aku dan Joongie alami."sedikit getir terdengar dari suara dingin Jung Junsu. "Oh ya, Yunho-ya. Aku dengar dari pengacara Kang kalau dia punya sesuatu tentang Kim Sunghee."

Yunho bisa melihat mata_ yoeja_ cantik itu berkilau senang, sama seperti jaejoong-nya kalau sedang merencanakan sesuatu. "Maksud _eomma_ ?"

"Gunakan itu ! Aku ingin _yoeja _yang sudah berani memaki putraku dan menikmati semua yang seharusnya milik Jaejoongie itu merasakan akibatnya !"perintah Junsu dingin seraya menutup berkas terakhir yang ditandatanganinya. "Aku mau pulang sekarang."yeoja cantik itu berdiri dan meraih tasnya. Junsu tahu dia tidak perlu menunggu jawaban dari Yunho.

Mata musang itu berkilat mengingat semua ucapan kim sunghee,"_Arra,_ akan kulakukan segera."

.

.

.

.

CLEKKK..

Jaejoong yang baru selesai mandi, bingung melihat _ahjumma_ Lee masuk ke kamarnya dengan tergesa dan wajah tegang. "Sesuatu terjadi, _ahjumma _?"

"Dia ada disini !"seru _yoeja _tua itu singkat.

"Siapa ?"tanya Jaejoong acuh seraya mengenakan kaus tipis berwarna salem dan mulai menata rambut pirangnya.

"Kim Soojie dan putrinya, Sunghee !"beritahu _ahjumma_ Lee langsung.

Senyum indah sontak terpatri di _cheery lips namja_ cantik itu. Ini adalah saat yang ditunggunya setelah bertahun-tahun, akhirnya dia bisa melihat langsung _yoeja_ yang membuat hidup mereka hancur,_ yoeja_ yang hanya sekilas dilihatnya saat dia kecil sebelum Junsu memutuskan untuk menikahi Jung Yoochun.

"_Umma_ sudah tahu ?"tanya Jaejoong lagi seraya memeriksa penampilannya di depan kaca tinggi itu, dia harus terlihat menakjubkan di hari bersejarah ini.

_Namja _cantik itu menambahkan sedikit _lip balm_ pada bibirnya dan mengenakan cincin pertunangannya yang selama ini disimpannya. Seringai kecil terlukis di bibir indah itu, dia akan membuat _kim sunghee_ sadar dimana tempatnya !

_Ahjumma_ Lee mengangguk,"Ya, saya sudah menghubungi nyonya dan dia dalam perjalanan kembali."

"Biarkan mereka menunggu diluar, jangan izinkan ibu dan anak itu masuk !"

.

.

.

" Biarkan aku masuk ! Aku ini calon istri Jung Yunho !"pekik Sunghee dengan suara tinggi, _yoeja _itu juga berbohong karena tidak terima jika dia dan _umma_-nya disuruh menunggu diluar pintu seperti ini. "_Umma_, lakukan sesuatu !"

Kim Soojie hanya menatap nanar pada putrinya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Semua kejadian ini terlalu berat untuk dirinya yang tidak pernah mengalami kesulitan berarti dalam hidupnya. Terancam diusir dari rumah mewahnya, tidak memiliki uang sepeser pun, semua barang berharganya disita untuk melunasi hutang biaya rumah sakit dan sekarang sang suami sekarat ! Apalagi yang lebih buruk dari itu ?

"Kita tunggu saja, mungkin _ahjumma_-mu sedang sibuk."ujar Kim Soojie pesimis. Dalam hati dia tahu ini semua pasti rencana Junsu untuk membalasnya.

BUKKK….BUKK…DUARRR…

Dengan berang Sunghee memukul pintu besar yang masih tertutup itu, tidak peduli pada tatapan sangar kedua pengawal tinggi besar itu. "Aku yakin ini pasti ulah _namja_ sialan itu ! Dia 'kan yang menyuruh kalian tidak membiarkanku masuk ? YAKKKKK, NAMJA IBLIS KELUAR KAU !"jerit Sunghee lantang penuh emosi.

"Kaki kalian terlalu kotor untuk menginjak mansion putraku !"

.

.

.

Suara dingin itu menghentikan semua pekikan marah Kim Sunghee dalam sekejab. Gedoran pintu dan jeritan Sunghee membuat ibu dan anak itu tidak menyadari mobil mewah yang memasuki mansion. Mata Kim Soojie melebar terkejut melihat _yoeja_ yang sekarang berdiri anggun dihadapannya dengan mata dingin menusuk, Kim Junsu atau sekarang Jung Junsu. Tidak tampak lagi ekspresi tak berdaya _yoeja _yang dulunya selalu berhasil diintimidasinya. Sosok yang sekarang berdiri didepannya tampak arogan dan berkuasa.

"Su-ie…Kau tampak cantik"puji Kim Soojie pelan, berusaha menunjukkan sikap baiknya.

Junsu tersenyum tipis, bertahun-tahun dia menunggu saat ini. Melihat _yoeja_ terkutuk itu menunduk dihadapannya dengan tatapan memelas. "Dan kau tampak menyedihkan, _noona_. Putrimu juga tampak seperti wanita jalang !". Junsu bisa melihat kilau marah dari mata Kim Soojie saat dia menghina putrinya.

"Yakkkk, apa yang _ahjumma_ katakan ? Aku ini tunangan Jung Yunho dan kau hanya ibu tirinya !"seru Sunghee lantang, tidak menyadari suasana tegang diantara mereka atau tatapan meremehkan Junsu karena cara berpakaiannya yang sangat tidak sopan, gaun yang super mini.

Tawa Junsu melebar,"Ternyata mulutnya juga kotor. _Aigoo_, putrimu sungguh membanggakan, _noona_…Hmpfh..Tunangan Yunho ?"suara Junsu terdengar geli saat mengucapkan itu. Ternyata benar sekali apa yang dikatakan Kang Dong Suk, rubah cilik ini benar-benar titisan Kim Soojie.

"Ya ! Dan asal _ahjumma_…."kata-kata Sunghee berhenti saat dia merasa ibunya mencengkram erat tangannya dan menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Hentikan, Sunghee…Hormati _ahjumma_-mu !"Kim Soojie mengatakan semua itu tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari sosok arogan Junsu. "Su-ie, ada yang ingin aku…"

Junsu tertawa kecil, dia sangat mengenal watak Kim Soojie yang selalu mementing dirinya sendiri itu dan sekarang wanita iblis itu berusaha menjilatnya ! "Kalian ini minta bantuan ? Oh, aku sungguh merasa terhormat, _noona_."seru Junsu sinis.

"Ya, aku ingin kau membatalkan ultimatum itu Su-ie. Dimana kami harus tinggal jika kau mengusir kami ? mengertilah Su-ie, kondisi Bong Man juga sedang mengkhawatirkan dan kami sedang membutuhkan banyak biaya. Jangan lakukan ini pada kami, Su-ie."suara Kim Soojie terdengar begitu memelas sekaligus memuakkan ditelinga Junsu.

"Berlututlah ! Mohonlah padaku untuk menolong suami tak bergunamu itu !"desis Junsu dengan mata sedingin es.

Kim Soojie bergedik mendengar suara itu, _yoeja_ yang dulunya lemah lembut sekarang berdiri didepannya dengan tatapan membunuh. Suara itu terdengar tajam dan tanpa belas kasihan.

"Aku mohon…Bantu suamiku…Dia itu juga saudaramu…Hikss…Jangan seperti ini, Su-ie…"Kim Soojie kini terisak kecil, bahunya bergetar menahan tangis. Haruskah dia berlutut ? Bagaimana dengan harga dirinya ? Dia tidak sanggup ditertawakan _yoeja_ yang dulu dihinanya ini.

Junsu tertawa kecil mendengar ratapan itu. "Sekarang kau rasakan apa yang pernah kalian lakukan padaku ! Ayah putraku mati karena kalian ! Jadi sekarang pergilah kalian semua ke neraka !"

Sunghee yang melihat ibunya akan berlutut segera memegang tangan _yoeja_ yang sudah menangis keras itu, dengan mata tajam dia menatap Junsu seraya berseru keras,"_Ahjumma,_ aku mohon bantu kami…_Appa_ akan mati jika kami tidak bisa membayar biaya perawatannya, kenapa kau setega ini ? Bukankah kau sudah mengambil perusahaan dan rumah kami ! Kenapa kau belum puas juga ? Kau sangat kejam !"

"Aku kejam ? Aku mengambil milik kalian ? Asal kau tahu anak kecil, semua yang kau nikmati selama bertahun-tahun, rumah yang kau tinggali, mobil yang kau naiki dan semua fasilitas lain adalah milik putraku ! Hak putraku ! Secuil pun kalian tidak berhak untuk itu. _Appa_ yang kau banggakan itu hanyalah anak haram yang tidak tahu diri ! Dia memang pantas mati dan terbakar di neraka !"berang Junsu emosi mendengar tudingan Kim Sunghee yang tidak tahu adat itu.

Sunghee terpaku ditempatnya berdiri, benarkah semua yang didengarnya ? Mata _yoeja _muda itu menatap bingung pada ibunya yang biasa sangat arogan namun sekarang hanya bisa tertunduk dan diam seribu bahasa. "_Umma_, katakan padaku itu bohong…._Umma !_ Jangan diam saja, katakan padaku kalau _yoeja_ itu bohong !"desak Sunghee panic.

"Dia tidak bohong, Sunghee-ah…Semua yang kita nikmati adalah miliknya dan putranya."tandas Soojie lirih.

"Tentu saja _umma_-ku tidak bohong, kalian itu memang pencuri !"

.

.

Suara lembut itu terdengar bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok seindah malaikat berambut pirang yang sontak membuat Sunghee kembali berang, apalagi dia mendengar kata-kata _umma_ keluar dari bibir itu. Apa maksud namja sialan itu, mengapa dia memeluk Jung Junsu dengan manja dan _yoeja_ dingin itu juga tersenyum lembut pada Jeje ?

"Kau diam saja, Jeje-sii ! Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu ! _Umma_ HAH! Sungguh mengelikan sekali ! Kau itu hanya orang asing yang seharusnya kami biarkan mati ditengah jalan !"herdik Sunghee kasar.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar ocehan gila Sunghee yang seperti sudah kehilangan nalarnya, tangan rampingnya memeluk ringan pinggang sang _umma _yang tampaknya emosi mendengar semua ucapan Kim Sunghee. "Biarkan saja dia bicara _umma_, sebentar lagi dia akan menangis darah."seru Jaejoong pelan dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Diamlah, Kim Sunghee ! HENTIKAN SEMUA UCAPANMU !"jerit Kim Soojie, tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Apalagi saat dilihatnya _namja _muda yang sekarang berdiri disisi Junsu, semua menjadi jelas ! balas dendam, itu yang sedang dilakukan saudari tiri suaminya.

"Tapi, _umma_…Dia itu yang membuat hubunganku dengan Yunho _oppa _hancur ! Dia yang selalu memperlakukanku seperti pembantu. _Namja_ jalang itu yang…."

PLAKKKKK….

"Jaga mulutmu, _yoeja_ muda !"desis Junsu dingin, dialah yang menampar kuat mulut Kim Sunghee hingga berdarah. Tidak ada yang boleh menghina putranya !

"Orang yang kau hina ini adalah putra kandungku, Jaejoong !"

Mata Sunghee terbelalak tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa _namja_ yang menganggu hidupnya itu adalah putra kandung Kim Junsu ? Ini semua sudah terlalu jauh dari semua perkiraannya. "Apa..Kau..Bukankah kau…"suara Sunghee terbata-bata.

Jaejoong menyeringai melihat semua itu, ini benar-benar hari terbaik dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah amnesia…."ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar,"Dan aku adalah tunangan dari Jung Yunho !"tambahnya dengan seringai kecil. Dia begitu senang melihat wajah shock Kim Sunghee yang selalu berkoar-koar sombong jika Jung Yunho adalah tunangannya.

"KAU !"raung Kim Sunghee kalap.

Tanpa berpikir dan mendengar suara Kim Soojie yang berusaha memintanya tenang, Sunghee menyerbu ke depan untuk memukul Jaejoong yang segera ditangkis oleh _namja _cantik yang sebenarnya tidak bisa diremehkan itu.

"Kenapa ? Kau marah ?"Jaejoong tersenyum sinis.

"Sadarlah nona Kim yang terhormat, Jung Yunho itu bukan dan tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu dalam mimpi sekalipun !"Jaejoong tertawa kecil saat mengucapkan itu. Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat Kim Soojie mulai kelihatan marah. Bagus sekali…

"Ini semua pasti bohong ! Kau mempermainkanku ! Kau pasti sudah menjebakku dan juga Yunho _oppa_…Kau itu…Ughhhh lepaskan aku _namja_ gila !"jerit Sunghee meringis kesakitan karena Jaejoong memperkeras cengkramannya. Dia bisa melihat mata doe itu menatapnya benci.

"Lepaskan dia, Boojae…"

.

.

Yunho yang tiba di mansion dengan tergesa setelah dihubungi _ahjumma_ Lee, mendengar hampir semua perdebatan itu. Tepatnya kata-kata sadis yang keluar dari mulut Kim Sunghee hingga Junsu menamparnya kuat._ Namja_ bermata musang itu menunggu saat yang tepat untuk muncul.

"Lepaskan dia, Boojae…"Yunho menarik pelan tangan Jaejoong yang sedang mencengkram kuat pada Sunghee yang langsung berbinar melihat kehadiran Yunho.

"_Oppa,_ bantu aku. Jangan biarkan Jeje-sii memukulku ! Dia itu penipu dan tukang bohong, aku yakin sekali dia bukan putra _ahjumma_. Dia itu pasti ingin memperdaya kalian !" tuding Sunghee asal, dia harus melakukan apapun agar Yunho mau membantunya.

Yunho tersenyum kecil mendengar semua ocehan itu, dipeluknya erat pinggang ramping Jaejoong, tahu jika _namja _cantik itu akan emosi dan mungkin bisa membuat semua semakin kacau. Jung Junsu sendiri tampak tidak terlalu peduli dengan tindakan putra kesayangannya itu.

"Dia tidak bohong, Jung Jaejoong atau yang kau kenal dengan panggilan Jeje memang tunangan sekaligus adik tiriku ! Dia juga tidak pernah amnesia…"suara bass itu terdengar seperti palu hakim ditelinga Sunghee sekaligus menegaskan dugaan Kim Soojie tadi.

"Selamat tinggal Kim Sunghee yang terhormat."ujar Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar seraya mengecup bibir Yunho mesra didepan _yoeja_ yang masih shock itu.

"Usir mereka !"perintah Yunho dingin.

.

.

.

**BEBERAPA HARI KEMUDIAN **

"Tuan Kim meninggal pagi ini."

Junsu terdiam sejenak mendengar kabar dari pengacara kepercayaannya. "Bagus sekali, sekarang semua sudah selesai."gumamnya ringan. Hatinya lega mendengar berita itu walau tidak ada sepercik pun perasaan senang yang semula dikiranya bakal ada.

"Bagaimana dengan Kim Soojie dan putrinya ?"

"Mereka sekarang luntang-lantung dijalan, apalagi setelah berita tentang Kim Sunghee yang pernah tanpa sengaja membunuh temannya beredar. Tidak ada yang mau menampung atau memperkerjakan keduanya !"pengacara Kang mengingat jelas semua sumpah serampah, ancaman dan makian kedua _yoeja _itu saat ditarik paksa keluar dari mansion Kim yang sekarang kosong itu. "Nyonya Jung, apa yang akan anda lakukan ?"

'_2 pengacau itu meski terlihat tidak berdaya tapi tidak boleh ada yang tersisa !_'pikir Junsu dingin, dia harus melenyapkan semua orang yang mungkin akan membuat putranya menderita di masa depan. Jaejoong harus selalu hidup bahagia, tidak boleh seorang pun menganggu hidup putra kesayangannya itu.

"Singkirkan mereka ! Lakukan dengan bersih dan rapi !"perintah Junsu dengan suara pelan namun tegas.

Kang Dong Suk sedikit terkejut, bukan karena perintah itu tapi karena Junsu memerintahkan hal yang sama seperti Jung Yunho. Menyingkirkan bibit yang mungkin akan tumbuh dan mengacaukan hidup mereka !

"Akan kukerjakan, permisi Nyonya Jung."pengacara muda itu sedikit membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan ruang kerja itu.

.

.

.

Sungai Han malam ini begitu tenang dan tampak indah, hanya segelintir orang yang sedang berjalan santai ataupun duduk memadu kasih disekitar tempat itu. Bulan purnama yang terang membuat sungai itu begitu indah dan menciptakan suasana romantic. Di salah satu kursi yang tersebar disana duduk sepasang _namja_ yang sedang berpelukan erat menghabiskan malam setelah dinner romantic mereka.

"Aku senang semua selesai, _hyungie..._Bisakah kita pergi secepatnya ? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menjelajahi Yunani."mata Jaejoong berbinar membayangkan pergi ke Negara impiannya bersama Yunho dan mudah-mudah mereka bisa tinggal beberapa waktu disana.

Yunho tersenyum lebar dan mencium gemas pipi pucat yang dingin karena udara malam itu. "Kita bisa pergi kapan pun kau mau, _nae sarang. Eomma_ sudah memberikan izinnya !"

"Benarkah ? _Umma_ tidak melarang lagi ? Aneh sekali..Katakan padaku apa syaratnya kali ini ?"cecar Jaejoong penuh curiga karena _umma _yang dikenalnya tidak akan begitu saja membiarkannya pergi tanpa segudang syarat dan janji yang harus dipenuhi Yunho.

Mata musang Yunho terlihat geli melihat wajah penuh curiga belahan jiwanya itu, 2 minggu lagi mereka akan menikah dan setelah itu Jung Jaejoong akan resmi menjadi miliknya. Mereka akan berangkat memulai pertualangan yang diimpikan Jaejoong, Yunani Negara dengan sejuta pesona akan dewa-dewi yang selalu disukai kekasihnya.

"Syarat kali ini hanya 1 !"

"Apa ?"Jaejoong mendelik kesal saat Yunho bukannya menjawab malah menciumnya dengan gemas, tangannya mendorong dada kekar itu hingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas. "Katakan dulu padaku, apa syaratnya ?"paksa _namja_ cantik itu seraya melingkarkan tangannya dileher kekar Yunho.

_Namja_ Jung itu menyatukan kening mereka dan menatap langsung mata doe itu saat berkata dengan lembut,"Syarat _eomma _kali ini adalah aku harus membahagiakan putra kesayangannya ! Dan kau tentu tahu jawabannya, aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu karena aku mencintaimu Jung Jaejoong, selalu mencintaimu sejak tangan kecilmu mengenggam erat bajuku, sejak kau menangis mencariku, sejak kau bertingkah nakal, sejak kau mengekoriku kemana saja dan sejak kau mendesah keras namaku. _Saranghaeyo nae sarang_, tanpamu aku akan mati karena kau adalah nafas hidupku…Mari kita menikah, _nae Boojae_.."

"Hikss…"Jaejoong terisak kecil mendengar semua untaian kata-kata manis itu, terharu melihat besarnya cinta _namja _tampan ini padanya, dia percaya semua kata itu keluar dari lubuk hati terdalam_ namja_ yang sedang menatapnya dengan sorot pemujaan itu. "Aku juga mencintai _hyungie_… Bahkan aku akan berjalan melalui es atau api dengan kaki telanjang hanya untuk bersamamu, _nado saranghae bear_…Aku mau menikah denganmu."

Yunho mengusap airmata bahagia yang membasahi pipi pucat itu sebelum mencium lembut bibir merah itu seolah segel yang menyatukan mereka. Sejak awal Jung Yunho sudah menjatuhkan pilihannya, _namja _cantik yang sedang dipeluk dan diciumnya adalah tujuan hidupnya. Sekarang dan selamanya.

.

.

.

"Chunnie, hiksss…Aku benci suasana ini."rutuk Junsu keras seraya terisak kecil. Dia bahagia melihat putranya bersama orang yang mencintainya. Tapi Junsu juga tidak rela, dia belum siap melepaskan Jaejoong.

Jung Yoochun, biliuner yang terkenal bijaksana itu memeluk erat bahu istrinya. Mengerti perasaan _yoeja _itu sepenuhnya. "kau harusnya senang karena saat ini jaejoongie sedang bahagia."ujar yoochun tenang, dari tempat mereka mengintip bisa dilihatnya putra tirinya sedang tertawa bahagia bersama putranya.

"Aku tahu. Tawa Jaejoongie adalah yang terpenting untukku. Jika Yunho bisa membahagiakannya maka aku akan selalu merestui mereka."

'_Aku akan menyewa detektif terhandal untuk mengikuti mereka ke Yunani !_'sumpah Junsu dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks to all followers, favorites, reviews, guests and siders. Thanks juga untuk semua PM dan support, untuk requests akan diusahakan jika gw punya waktu luang. Thanks juga untuk yang meluangkan waktu membaca rangkaian ff ini dari FOUND YOU sampai FOREVER YOU ^^

.

.

.

SEE YOU ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
